Tethered To The Story We Must Tell
by PityThoseWhoLiveWithoutLove-95
Summary: The power coming from Nina was raw magic. Dark, and very powerful. As her last hint of humanity was slipping away the door slid open. Bellatrix rushed over to Nina, her eyes alarmed, but not afraid. She bites the inside of her jaw as she looks at her lover. Nina is clutching a fist full of her hair between her hands, while digging her nails into her scalp. 'She's so far gone..' GxG
1. Prologue

Tethered To the Story We Must Tell

Prologue

The sun had long descended beyond the horizon, when I felt it. My forearm seared with pain as my mark slowly appeared clearly where it had once been almost invisible. I know that he has returned, and I know that despite my efforts; I must go to him. I do not really have a choice, you know? I _have_ to go back to him. To be honest, I'd hoped that he would have been gone for a while longer…If he returned then I knew I will have to return to him. I realize that I will have to go back before he breaks the imprisoned death eaters out of Azkaban, for he would realize I was not among them and thinks I betrayed him. It pains me to remember everything that happened that night. Because of the horrible memories, I tried to forget. _Thirteen_ years it's been since I stood by his side and fought for pure-blood domination. It's also been thirteen years since I last saw _her…_ since I abandoned her. My love for Bellatrix _Lestrange…_ I cringe every time I say Lestrange. Rodolphus and I were even friends at Hogwarts, but I doubt he ever knew about us. I mean, no one would suspect that Bella and I were lovers, simply because not only were we both women, but we were also pure-bloods and it's somewhat programmed in your head as a child that same sex couples resulted in disownment. Bella and I together made a different kind of magic entirely. Despite all the time that has passed since we last laid eyes on each other, I can still _feel_ her. Sometimes, I still try to concentrate on her magical presence, and I can feel how far she's gone. Azkaban had broken her, and I know it's partially my fault. I should have gotten her out of that shithole. We were supposed to runaway together before all this _Harry Potter_ prophecy business. After _Tom_ found out about the prophecy, he kept his death eaters busy, and a close eye on me In particular. Tom was a very clever and conniving man, he knew that because of my ancestry, I was nearly equal to him in skill and power. Tom practically kept a _block_ on my magic and that's why I am slightly impressed. _Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer._

I guess you can say that Tom and I were pretty close. There are many parts to my story that explain how I ended up where I am today. How I even became involved with Tom Riddle in the first place. To be honest, I did not actually have a choice in the matter. This was my fate before I was actually even born. I believe that my lack of independence is what really drove Bella mad. After all we had been through, and no matter how hard I tried to fight him, Tom _controlled_ me. I had no say so in the situation, and no matter what I did to fight his _possession_ ; the darkness consumed me. But that happens in a much later part of the story.

This is the kind of story that for you to truly understand how everything came to be, you would have to start at the very beginning. The sorting ceremony is where this story begins, since this is where I changed. I am by no means considered a good person and I never pretended to be. If people truly looked at the signs they would know that I'm practically an open book, well at least that's what Bella always told me. This story is made from my memories, and a few others that I have gathered over the years. I am sure it is not as legendary as Harry Potter's story, but because everyone always knows the protagonists' side to a story, I believe that a different view is necessary in spite of the hero's story.

My name is Nina Russo and this is my life story (well at least the important parts) up until now and beyond.


	2. Chapter 1: The Sorting

Tethered to the story we must tell

Chapter 1: _Sorting Hat Ceremony_

Nina's POV:

Sept. _1971_

My best friends and I are waiting among the first years for Professor Mcgonagall to lead us into the Great Hall to be sorted. I am a Pure-Blood and my family tends to be secretive about whether or not they agree with muggleborns, half-bloods, and muggles. They know my best friends are muggleborn, and yet they haven't told me if they agree or disagree with the growing hate towards muggleborns. I don't think I would care anyway though…they are my friends and we will always be together. I am a tad bit nervous though, I don't want the sorting hat to separate us…I am not sure the house I will be in…my parents were in Slytherin and so were their parents and so on. So I guess I am leaning more towards Slytherin, but Slytherin doesn't allow muggleborns and my best friends are muggleborn.

My parents have told me about the different Pure-blood families, how I will be expected to marry a wealthy pure-blood man. I have met most of the families with respectable matches for marriage. The one thing that separates my parents from other families is that they never told me whom I _had_ to marry. They just simply said he had to be a respectable pure-blood. My younger brother Nicholas, though, will be forced to marry into the Black family. He will marry the youngest sister, Narcissa. I was much younger when they came to sign the papers. Cygnus and Druella Black both very attractive looking people, had three daughters. Bellatrix, the eldest, Andromeda, and Narcissa, or "Cissy," the youngest. All of them had the classic "Black" looks. Bellatrix was a year older than I was. She was more advanced in her magic and she would teach me things…

 _*Flashback*_

 _Anger…that's what I was feeling. The fact that my younger brother Nicholas was already getting more attention than I was. I was eight years old and my brother had just barely turned five. Nick didn't even have any idea how to do any magic yet. He could be a squib for all they know._

 _I was pissed. I broke a glass with my mind and mother sent me to my room. She wouldn't let me see my friends Tearra or Tammy…who we just found out had been lucky enough to be witches. According to mother somewhere down their line there were witches and wizards in their family._

 _The Blacks were coming over and I hoped at least she would let me play with them. The door opened a jar and I looked up to the intruder. She had long hair pulled back into a pony tail and she was very pretty. She looked no more than eight or nine. The way she held herself…she held herself with such superiority and confidence. She had big round brown eyes and thin lips._

" _Hello, my name's Bellatrix Black. You must be Nina." She stuck out her hand for me to shake._

 _I looked at it in disgust. "If you're trying to be nice because you were told to, I am not interested." I say to her. I expected her to hit me, or use magic. Instead, she smirked._

" _Not bad kid, ha, you have spite. I like that in a girl." Confused, I decided to stay silent. I don't know what to make of her now._

" _I know how you feel…I do, the hate you must have towards your little brother. The anger you have towards your parents for not paying close attention to you after he came along." She has walked closer to me now. I back up trying to ignore what she's said. Eventually, I hit a wall, but Bellatrix keeps advancing._

" _Focus all that negative energy." I close my eyes and ball up my fist. I'm turning red now and I feel like I'm going to explode soon. This feeling though, this powerful feeling that I am feeling. I love it. It makes me feel amazing. Alive._

 _I feel Bellatrix whisper in my ear, "Let it go!" and I did._

 _A huge ball of energy surrounded us. Quickly, very quickly, I feel Bellatrix's lips on mine. It probably never happened. Or maybe that's what she wanted me to think…_

 ***End of flashback** *

Looking back now, I still don't know whether or not Bellatrix kissed me. She's twelve now, I am eleven. I grew up so much since then. I have become quite popular with the boys in my town. I never pay them any attention though. Ever. I haven't seen Bellatrix since I was eight. I bet she's beautiful now. She's in her second year at Hogwarts, Slytherin, I think. I'll find out soon enough.

Professor Mcgonagall led us into the great hall after a long speech that I found myself zoned out on. The large golden doors open and we are led into the great hall. There are candles floating under the ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky. I hear whispers from the older students. I keep my hard cold mask on and keep my head forward.

We reach the end of the walkway and Professor Mcgonagall starts unrolling a long parchment and sits the mangy looking sorting hat on the stool.

I zone out through the whole list of "A" last names and part of the "B's" I only pay attention when Sirius Black's name gets called. That must be Bellatrix's little cousin. He's quite handsome, and he has dreamy eyes…

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouts a few seconds later.

 _Oh shit._ I think. The Blacks will not be happy about this…I can almost smell a disownment down the line.

There are several shocked gasps, but Sirius is smiling proudly as he practically bounces to the Gryffindor table. _'So much for being handsome.'_ I thought, smirking.

Next up are my two best friends.

"Blake, Tammy!" the Professor called.

Tammy was shy, I could tell. As much as she tried to hide it, she was scared.

She walked slowly to the front of the line and up the steps to the stool, where the sorting hat was placed on her head.

It seems like forever when the sorting hat finally shouted, "Hufflepuff!" I try to control my anger. Even if I am not in Slytherin, I highly doubt that I would end up in Hufflepuff…I mean who gets sorted into _Hufflepuff?_

Next up is Tearra. Walking with slightly more confidence than Tammy, Tearra makes her way to the stool.

' _Come on Tearra…try for at least Ravenclaw…'_ I think closing my eyes slightly.

I counted a total of 60 seconds before the hat made its decision.

"Gryffindor!" I bite the inside of my jaw. _What the hell?_ The odds are definitely not in my favor…my two best friends just got sorted into the two worst houses possible. My best bet now is Ravenclaw, but I want Slytherin don't I?

"Russo, Nina!" Wow. I did not think I had been occupied in my thoughts that long. Determined to be more confident than my two friends, I walked with my head held high. Success. I made it up to the stool and the horrid looking hat was placed on my head.

' _Hmmm…A Russo, eh? Talent…oh yes, a thirst to prove yourself, a brilliant mind…oh definitely. There's something else here too…oh! I see…I ought to put you in Ravenclaw…yes, but your path definitely lies with Slytherin…hmm…you will great things…it's all here in your head, yes…better be…'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

There. I know I should be upset, angry; that I was not with my friends…but for some reason, hearing the hat shout Slytherin, excited me.

As I made my way to the cheering Slytherin table, a pair of large brown eyes meets me. _Bellatrix._ It's Bellatrix and she is very happy.

I sat across from Bellatrix as everyone is still greeting me. As I say my greetings to my fellow housemates, I see out of the corner of my eye that Bellatrix is still studying me. Her dark eyes taking in my every move, she is watching me like a hawk.

After the cheers died down, everyone was back to watching the end of the sorting ceremony.

During the feast is when Bellatrix finally took the opportunity to say what I know she had been thinking.

"Nice to see you again, Nina." It was quiet and for a second, I thought I had imagined it.

My eyes meet hers.

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Bella?" I say smirking. To my surprise, she smirks back.

"I am glad you were put into Slytherin, where the real witches and wizards belong. For a second, though, I thought you were going to be put somewhere…less suitable for your blood status, to follow your mudblood _friends_ , maybe?"

"My _mudblood_ friends have nothing to do with my decisions. They will not be a problem here. This is where I belong… _Slytherin_ is where I belong and no one will stand in the way of my success here at Hogwarts." I say. Bellatrix's smirk grows wider.

"Good to know," She replies, he smirk never leaving her beautiful face. "You do realize what this means?"

I nod my head. "Of course I do."


	3. Chapter 2: Time skip

Tethered To the Story We Must Tell

Chapter 2: Time Skip (Year 4)

Nina POV:

Why are they so annoying? Still holding on to a friendship that ended years ago.

I can't wait to get out of this stupid Charms class and meet Bella in the common room. Charms was a drag, most of the spells we learn are practical and don't really need any training. Just about anyone can cast these stupid spells. Most of them, I learned in my 1st or 2nd year.

Now in my 4th year, I am at the age of raging hormones. Every boy is running around like a dog, and every girl is just about ready to be taken.

Professor Hagrie is lecturing non-stop about something I couldn't care less about. I mean I'll pass it anyway. I always do. I quietly gather my books and silently slip out of the class, ignoring the looks from my old best friends Tearra and Tammy.

I make my way down to the dungeons, avoiding any teachers trying to catch students out of class.

I enter the Slytherin common room, and much to my delight, the only person there is Bella.

She has her back turned away from me.

"Took you long enough." She says still not looking at me.

"Sorry about that, had a hard time trying to sneak away…Charms class is a drag." I reply, walking over to her.

I flop down on the sofa and plop my feet on the table, "Professor Hagrie is an awful teacher."

Bellatrix smirked at my comment, "Well of course she is…that's what happens when you have a mudblood trying to teach purebloods…they bore us because they shouldn't be teaching us anything. They should be serving _us_ …nothing more."

"While that may be true, we still have a long way before we can claim anything. I've been thinking about when we were kids. When your mother and father came to sign the contract to have my brother marry Cissy, remember?" Bellatrix looks at me, and smiles.

"Of course I do. We met that day remember? How can I forget?" her response makes me blush.

I know I like Bellatrix. I love everything about her. She's beautiful, and while she'll always tell me that she thinks I give her a run for her money, I disagree. Bellatrix is beautiful in every way, and her magic is extraordinary. I think that's what attracts me to her most. It's almost like she and I are one. Together, we're invincible. I know it's wrong for me to long for her, to love her the way I do, but I believe we were destined to be together. I shouldn't be having these feelings. If my parents knew, they'd certainly disown me. Not to mention how my boyfriend, Rabastan, would act if he found out.

"You've really got to learn Occlumency You wear your thoughts and emotions on your sleeve. It makes you easy prey for a predator." Bellatrix is smirking, and I knew that she read my thoughts. Panic starts to settle in, "What did you see, Bella?" I ask urgently, my heart is pounding in my chest, and I almost being to shake.

"Relax. I only tuned in at the end…something about Rabastan finding out about your little crush on someone else," She says raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Okay, well, we've got work to do. Unforgivables, remember?"

"Yeah. Finished learning them all a week ago." I say letting out a sigh, while my mouth pokes out in a pout.

"Don't pout, Nina. You'll move on darker more complicated magic soon. The Unforgivables are just the beginning…but for now, show me."

She walks past me, and I immediately follow her like a lost puppy. We stop at the door of the girl first year dormitories. Bellatrix pushes the door open like she owns the place and I follow behind her with my head held high. Everyone must still be in class because the Slytherin sleeping quarters are completely deserted.

Bellatrix walks to the bed in the far corner by the window. Beside the bed is a small cage containing a rather large toad and I know what Bella's plan is.

She steps aside and I am standing face to face with the animal.

"Go on then. You can do it, Nina." I take out my wand and point it at the frog.

"Do you want me to start with imperio?" I ask, and Bellatrix shakes her head, her beautiful curls moving back and forth with her.

"Imperio's for novices. If you can do Crucio, I already know you can perform Imperio."

I nod my head. I can do this. Anything to please Bella…my Bella.

I point my wand at the _horrid_ creature. My cheeks heat up as I feel Bella move closer to me. I can feel the magic radiating from her body and it makes me smirk.

 _Anything for my Bella…_

" _Crucio!"_ Immediately, the creature begins to twitch and its body contracts with horrible convulses. I hold the spell there for some time, drunk on the feeling of our magic. Drunk on the feeling I feel right now with Bellatrix standing so close to me.

"End it. End its miserable life." I hear Bella whisper in my ear, it sends shivers down my spine from her hot breath tickling my ear.

" _Avada Kedevra_!" a jet of green light flashes from the end of my wand, and the creature is lying motionless. Dead.

"Well done…your magic feels so _amazing_ …I just wanna…" Bellatrix grabs my arm and slams me down on one of the random beds. My heart is pounding rapidly. She climbs on top of me, straddling my waist.

I look at her beautiful brown doe eyes. God she looks like an angel, an angel of death.

"Bella wha-" I am cut off by Bella's soft lips on mine. I hesitate for a moment, but then I kiss the goddess back. Our lips move in sync and I feel her tongue rub across my bottom lip. I grant her access and our tongues fight for dominance. Bella begins rocking her body back and forth and we both moan in unison. God she feels so good.

I run my hands down her body and rest them on either of her sides. She breaks our kiss and I pout in disappointment. That is, until she started kissing my neck. I moan loudly.

Bella starts unbuttoning my shirt, leaving my bra exposed. She starts kissing down my chest and stops at my bra. She moves her hands to pull my breasts out from under my bra. Pushing my bra underneath my firm breasts, she kisses my nipple, then, Bella softly flattens her tongue over my hardening nipple. She moves her other hand and slowly massages my other breast, my nipple hardening at her touch. I throw my head back in pleasure. How can something so wrong, feel so good?

Bella takes my nipple between her blunt teeth. "Oh god, Bella…That feels so good!" I moan. I feel her smile against my breast.

"You're so beautiful, Nina. Moan again for me…" Bella says softly, quickly kissing my lips.

Before I could we were rudely interrupted.

"Bella?! What...What's going on?" Narcissa asks, her blue eyes widened and her mouth agape. I push Bella off of me as I try to fix my bra and shirt.

Narcissa is frozen in the doorway. I turn to Bella, who looks like she's about to explode. Oh god…what if she tells my brother Nick? What if Nick tells my family I nearly had sex with another person of the same sex? I'll be disowned!

"Bella—" I start, and she puts her hand up to stop me.

"Go, I'll meet you…just go, I'll take care of this…" I nod my head. I'm still skeptical, but I listen to her wishes and head through the door. Narcissa glares at me as I walk past, but I choose to ignore her. I have more important things to worry about other than an eleven year old sending death glares my way.

I walk through the green themed common room. I spot Rodolphus, who is Bellatrix's boyfriend, and also my boyfriends' brother. He waves me over. I mentally shutter. I almost had _sex_ with his girlfriend.

"Hey you!" He says smiling, and my fear instantly fades. I return his friendly smile and move to sit next to him.

"Hey Rod. What's up?" I ask putting my feet up on the table in front of me, crossing my ankles. Rodolphus smirks, and I laugh. He and my boyfriend always laugh at my ability to make myself comfortable anywhere I go. A habit my mother always scolded me for.

"Just wondering how my favorite, friend that's a girl, is?" He says nudging my shoulder. I laugh. I need to forget about what happened between Bella and me. That's a dangerous game we played and I know the consequences. Besides, Rodolphus is a great friend, I care about him, and I love Rabastan, don't I?

"You know _I'm_ your only "Friend that's a girl," I chuckle, "But I have to get going soon. I have Defense Against the Dark Arts next, and Professor Jacklesmith hates it when I'm late. So, what's up?"

"Professor Jacklesmith is just angry because you know everything he's teaching and then some. I know it's extremely early, but Mother wants you to join us at our Christmas ball. I know you're probably wondering why I'm the one asking, and I'm sure you already know it's traditional for the eldest born to do the invites."

"And As I'm sure you know, I have to have my Mother's permission. I'll write to her tomorrow and ask, I'm supposed to be staying with the Blacks before Christmas, and my parents are going to join us on Christmas day. I'll let you know by the end of the week." I say standing up and making my way to the table that I had most of my books spread out on. I sigh as I begin to gather my books in a pile.

I hear Rodolphus chuckle, "You act as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. That stuff is a breeze for you, you're already ahead of all of your classes by at least a couple of months. You could literally sleep all day and not go to class for months and still be okay." Rodolphus says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, tell my Father that. Dumbledore wrote to him and told him that I wasn't attending classes and how "displeased he would be if my grades slip because I'm such a talented student and he'd hate to see my talent go to waste." We both laugh toward the end of my little impression of Dumbledore.

I try to stall a bit before going to Professor Jacklesmith's class. I hope Bella "handled" the situation. I can't have Cissy spreading rumors. That's the last thing I need right now.

After a few minutes of silence Rodolphus starts another conversation. "Have you seen, Bella?" I freeze.

"She…she was with Cissy." I say, and as soon as I finished, Cissy comes storming down the steps. She brushes past me and her shoulder bumps into me.

"Cissy!" Bella screams after her, "Apologize now, or Mum will hear about how disrespectful you've been to your pure-blood elders." Bella threatened.

"Sorry." She says to me before turning on her heel and storming out of the common room.

I turn my head to Bellatrix, and I find her looking my way as well. I raise an eyebrow at her, hoping she'll understand my silent question. Bella nods her head. She handled it. That's all I needed to know. I feel my shoulders relax instantly. I quickly said my goodbyes to Rodolphus and Bellatrix before practically running out of the common room.

I am contemplating whether or not I should go to class. Rabastan decided he was going to skip 3rd period today anyway, so I'll probably spend my time with him.

I need to forget.

Later that day:

I'm in the library studying wandless magic. I didn't need much practice. I've already mastered it about an hour ago. I sigh before closing the book. I really need a challenge. I get bored too easily with the simple magic they teach here. The only person the truly seems to understand that is Bellatrix. That might be because she can _feel_ my magic. Just as I can feel hers. When we touch, I feel a jolt of electricity. It feels like a _different_ kind of magic, something deeper and darker entirely. Something I only feel with her…

I have yet to ask Bellatrix if she gets the same feeling. I was afraid she'd laugh or think I was insane, but after what happened between us today, and what she said to me, I'm more curious. She said, my magic, "Feels so amazing." I wonder what she meant by that, I never got the chance to ask her before things got a little _heated_. I look at my watch. Almost time for dinner. As I get up and begin gathering my notes and papers, I feel someone grab me and slam me into the nearest wall. I'm ready to attack. Hell, I just learned some wandless spells not long ago. I look at the assailant, and my eyes immediately soften. _Bella_. Of course it is. I understand now why I didn't notice her presence, she feels too familiar to me. Almost comforting.

"What the hell, Bella?!" I whisper loudly at her, "I could've hurt you!" She chuckles at my anger.

"Yes, but you didn't. That's all that matters…" She leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. I pull away confused. "What's gotten into you Bella? Don't you understand? We will be _disowned_ , Bella! Disowned!" I say whisper desperately.

"I don't care…" She replies looking into my grey eyes. She's not thinking. She's being irrational, she doesn't mean this, and I don't want Bella to regret her decision that she made while she was in the _moment._ "Let them…" Bella says and moves her head to capture my lips again. I lean into her for a minute, and I slowly kiss her back. What am I thinking? I push Bella off of me and move from against the wall. I glare at her.

"Bellatrix! You may be fine with _this_ ," I whisper loudly, my voice becoming louder by the second, "But I'm not. And you shouldn't be either. You have Rodolphus, I have Rabastan. Not to mention you're _betrothed_ to him!" I say and she scoffs.

"Rodolphus and I are good friends, but we will be married in thename _only_. Nothing more. I don't love him." I look at her in disbelief.

"He loves _you_ though, Bella. You can stand there and say you don't love him and that you'll be married in the name only, but don't for a second act like you don't know that Rodolphus loves you. I see the way he looks at you. He doesn't see any other girl the way he sees you…don't let that go…" I say softly. My eyes pleading with hers.

"Then don't you act like you don't want to be with me. I saw what you were thinking earlier! I see the way you look at me when you're with Rabastan! All those sneaky glances, the affection in your eyes when you watch me! You love _me_ , so don't try to act like this is one-sided!" she whispers a bit louder. Luckily, this side of the library is disserted. It pains me to lie to her. _If only we could be together…_

"I'm sorry Bella, I had some time to think…I still care about you as a _friend_ , but I can't be with you, Bella. I'm sorry." I start to walk away from her.

 _I'm sorry Bella…Please don't hate me…I love you._

"Nina! Don't you _dare_ walk away from me!" She screams after me, I continue to walk. I hear her voice break a bit while she's screaming for me. I can feel her emotions. She's hurt…so hurt…and it's killing me. It's my fault. I hurt her…

"Nina! If you walk out that door I'll—" I hear a vase break and I cringe as I continue to walk out the door. I hear Madam Prince yelling at her to calm down, and I hear shelves being tossed around the room and more vases being broken. _Oh Bella…_

When I am far enough from the library, I let my tears fall. I make sure the hallway is empty before my sobs continue. I slide down the wall and put my knees to my chest, tears continue to fall. _Please be alright, Bella…_

I skipped dinner that night. I locked myself in my private dorm room and cried myself to sleep. Rabastan tried to get me to come out. He pleaded with me and that only made me cry more. He told me that he heard from Rodolphus that Bella was sent to the hospital wing. He said that professor Dumbledore believed that she should be under constant surveillance because she lost control over her magic. They even told me that she had to be sedated because she was breaking things left and right. Rabastan begged me to come out. He promised me he wouldn't ask what happened. When it was clear I wasn't coming out, he told me that he brought me a plate of food from the kitchen. I didn't eat it though. I think he stayed by my door all night, waiting, at least it's Friday night and there are no classes tomorrow. It makes me feel horrible, he really cares for me, and here I am falling in love with Bella. I can't help how I feel. Tears start streaming down my face when I think about her. I broke her…and I hate myself for it.

Rabastan tried to get my brother to come and get me. Nothing worked; I was unresponsive. Around 12am, Rabastan told me that if I didn't come out for breakfast later, then he would be forced to tell Professor Slughorn. I ignored him.

I sat and stared at the ceiling for two whole hours, thinking. I tried to focus on Bella, to see if my connection to her would allow me _feel_ what she's feeling. Nothing. She's either still knocked out or she's feeling exactly how I feel and I can't differentiate the two. I finally move to look at my watch. It's nearly 3 o'clock in the morning. I sigh. I can't take this anymore. I have to see her. I need to know that she's okay.

I was able to find my way into the hospital wing without being caught. I search the beds quietly. _Why are there so many people in the hospital wing this morning?_

I walk all the way back to the last bed and I see her. She has her eyes shut, and her curly dark hair is hanging loosely over her shoulders. I freeze when I see that she's tied to the bed post. _I can't leave her like this…_

Choking back my sobs, I move closer to her and sit on the chair by the bed. I reach my hand out to softly stroke her cheek. I had no idea she was this unstable…if I had known I wouldn't have rejected her...seeing her this way, I realize that she means more to me than my fear of getting caught and disowned by my family. If it means that Bella will be okay, I would sacrifice my life for her.

" _Come to break me again?"_ Her quiet voice snaps me out of my thoughts. If it weren't for her beautiful brown eyes staring at me intensely, I would have thought I imagined it. I realize my hand is still rubbing her cheek and I move it and rest it on my lap.

"Don't be like that Bella…I didn't know…I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I hurt you." I feel tears swell up in my eyes.

"Do you love me?" Her voice is so fragile; I almost cannot believe that it came from her. My eyes soften. _Of course I do._

"Come on, Bella. You know how I feel about you…" I mentally slap myself. Why is it so hard for me to tell her I love her? Just let go, Nina… _let it go._

One more look at her eyes, that are usually bright with intelligence, mischief, and dare I say, even a bit of darkness; are now filled with emptiness and maybe even a little despair.

"Of _course_ I love you, Bella. I'm just afraid. If…if we do this, we can't tell anyone. Not yet…someday, just not now."

"I…I love you too. I always have. When I saw how close you were to your mudblood friends during your first year, I thought I lost you. Then we started having daily talks that turned into study sessions, and training sessions, which ended up turning to us spending every free minute we had together. Haven't you noticed yet? Together we can do anything…I feel like I can conquer the world when you're by my side." Bella says, and I feel my heart slowly melt at her words.

"I'll always be here, Bella. I won't ever leave you again, okay? I _promise_ …Always and forever." I lean over and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Always and forever." She repeats her eyes never leaving mine.

I realize now that this was meant to be. She and I were destined for each other, and I'll be damned if I let her get away. We will be together forever. If Bella wants the world, hell, I'll give her the world. If Bella wants a pet dragon, she'll get a pet dragon, but most importantly, if Bella wants us to be together, then I'll never leave her side. She is mine, I am hers…anything else is _unthinkable._


	4. Chapter 3:The first sighting

Tethered to the story we must tell

Chapter 3: The first sighting

Dumbledore Pov, 3rd person:

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, deep in thought. He was reading some papers that he had scattered on his desk. It was nearly nine o'clock Monday morning, and classes started about an hour ago. He had been expecting someone, an old friend one might say. His half-moon spectacles hanging on the tip of his nose as he looked through the papers once more. _Perhaps he missed something._

 _Knock…Knock._

The grand door to his office opened to reveal a plump man in his mid-thirties, perhaps. Dumbledore smiled warmly, "Zachariah Russo…or is it Zachariah Nelson, now?" Zachariah chuckled as he walked over to shake Dumbledore's hand.

"Come on now, Albus! I haven't been a Russo in years!" He laughs.

"How has Italy been for your studies?" Albus asked.

"Excellent…excellent. Clara just had the baby. A beautiful girl she is!" Zachariah says proudly.

"Congratulations, my friend! And dear Clara must be happy to finally have lovely daughter. I'd imagine it probably gets rough with three sons running around." Albus replies chuckling.

"Yes, a bit." Zachariah says. There is silence. Neither wanting to be the one to ask the question that they're both wondering.

"She's not—" Albus starts.

"No. She's not…she looks just like Clara. Besides, there wouldn't be another one so soon, anyway. That is if my dear niece really is the _Doppelganger_." Zachariah says.

"Why has it taken this long for _her_ doppelganger to appear?" Albus asks.

"Well according to my research, there was no time frame for the Doppelganger to appear, but if it has, that means the heir has also been born." Zachariah replies.

"Indeed he has. That I'm certain of." Dumbledore says, leaning back in his chair.

 _Nina POV_ :

"So, we're just going to attack all the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's right before Defense against the Dark Arts?" I ask while speed walking down the corridor.

Rabastan laughs at me, " _Yes._ Come on Nina! We've been through this a hundred times! We've got 10 minutes before Professor Jacklesmith drags his lazy ass down the hallway. 10 minutes is more than enough to start a full scale war!" I laugh at his dramatics.

"Okay…okay, babe. Just don't touch my mudblood friends. I grant them immunity from this "full scale war," Rabastan looks at me with disbelief written all over his face, "I know, Rab, I know. They were my friends though. That's not something that goes away easily." His eyes soften a bit and he sighs.

"You're the leader of this wave. So, if that's what you want…"

"It's what I want." I say softly grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He kisses me back, and I smile into the kiss, "Thank you…" I say, as we break apart.

I know it's wrong for me to love two people. I don't love Rabastan the same way I love Bella. Bella and I have a completely different kind of love, but since we can't be together publically, we have to keep up the façade of just being best friends.

As we approach the 3rd floor corridor, I notice the boys looking at me as I walk past; lust fills their eyes as they look at me. I can tell it is bothering Rabastan, so I grab him and slam him into a nearby wall. I kiss him hard. As my lips move in sync with his, I feel his hands wrap around my waist protectively. I pull away once I feel my lungs burning from the lack of oxygen.

I hear whistles from the boys passing by, and I smile.

"Now, stop being jealous." I tell him as we continue through the hall.

Once we approached the classroom there's already a crowd of students. I analyze the crowd. Most of the Slytherin's are already here and ready to duel.

I spot Tearra and Tammy standing by the wall to my left, and I walk towards them.

They seem to be surprised to see me walking to them. We stare at each other for a minute before I break the silence, "You should leave. Get away from here." I tell them, earning a confused look from them both.

"Why?" Is all Tearra says, and I notice her fingering her wand in her pocket. My eyes narrow some. _Does she actually think I'm going to attack her? Do they think I'm that far gone?_

"There's going to be a duel here. The Slytherin's and some Ravenclaw's are planning to attack Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. So if you don't leave I can't guarantee you won't be attacked." I say folding my arms.

" _Why?_ " it's Tammy who asks me this time. Is that all they're capable of saying today?

I sigh. "Look, if you wanna fight, then fight. I really don't care anymore. I tried to warn you, because it might get nasty. What you do with the information is up to you, but I have to go. I have a fight to win." I turn on my heel, and walk off with my head held high as if I owned Hogwarts.

I signal to Rabastan, who nods his head. I search the crowd and notice all the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's have moved to both sides of the hall, making our enemies easier to attack.

I take out my wand, and my eyes meet Rabastan's. I hold my finger so he can see. I count to three and as soon as I put up my third finger, the chaos erupts. Spells are flying left and right. I pull out my wand and whip around fast, casting a rather nasty hex at the first Gryffindor I see. It knocks her off her feet and she's slammed into the wall. Someone shoots a spell my way, " _Protego!" the spell_ flies back toward the caster and I notice it is James Potter. I sneer. "You have to do better than that _Potter!"_ I spat. I point my wand at him and a flash of red light erupts from the end. Potter clearly didn't expect that. He tries to wave his wand for protego, but he can't do magic without saying an incantation. Not yet anyway. The spell hits him and he falls to the ground, knocked out. The rest of the students are still fighting, but I decided it's time to ditch. What's the point of a prank if you get caught? I quickly head towards the door, but some Hufflepuff dummy blocks me. Taken by surprise, I wave my hand and he falls to the ground. That wandless magic really does come in handy. I smirk and enter the empty classroom. I quickly fix my hair and place books on my desk. I cast a silencing charm around the room before I sit in the back and put my feet on an empty chair. I decide to pretend that I'm reading. I hear the door slam open, and Professor McGonagall stands at the door, looking frazzled. I put on the best innocent face I can muster.

"Class has been cancelled today." She says.

"Why, Professor?" I ask trying my best to look confused.

"Are you seriously telling me that you failed to notice the commotion going on outside the classroom?!"

"No professor, I heard nothing. Silencing charm." I say pointing to the walls.

Her shoulders slouch a bit and she lets out a long drawn out sigh. "Very well. All the Slytherin's have been instructed to return to their dormitories. I suggest you get there before Professor Slughorn arrives." With that, she turns and walks out of the room.

I gather my books and head to the dungeons.

When I enter the common room, I see all of the Slytherin's having a field day. The attack was a success. We got exactly what we wanted, and the teachers fell right into our trap. My brother Nick runs up and gives me a hi-five. I ruffle his hair afterward and he runs off to celebrate with his friends. I try to spot Bella in this chaos, but couldn't find her. I decide to grab some wine that I had stashed in my room. As I enter my room, I hear the door slam behind me as I'm being pushed against it. "Ow, Bella. That hurt!" I say and she chuckles.

"Shut up, you know you like it." She says before kissing my exposed neck. I bite my bottom lip, trying to stop myself from moaning.

"Be…Bella…someone can walk in on us…" I say, god she makes it hard for me to concentrate.

"No one will, love. Trust me. Just enjoy. It's your day." She mutters, kissing me full on the lips.

If it had been anyone else other than Bella, I wouldn't have allowed him or her to touch me the way I let Bella touch me. Despite this actually being our first time to go all the way with each other, our bodies move on their own accord and we find ourselves lost in a beautiful unknown bliss.

It's funny because I thought I had Bella all figured out, until that day in the library when I rejected her. Her anger is something I am no stranger to, but I have never seen Bella losecontrol like _that_. It both frightens and excites me. It frightens me because, no matter how hard I try to ignore my thoughts, I can't help but get a feeling that we won't be together in the end…that we can be described as nothing more than "Star-Crossed lovers" and our relationship was doomed before it even began. I just don't want to be the cause of Bella losing her mind. I can't lose her…

While Bella and I were having sex, I noticed something. There was something different about the look in her eyes. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it comforted me, for I had only seen it just then, while she kissed and caressed every inch of my body lovingly. I realize now, lying here, cradled against her naked frame, that the look in her eye was _love._ Bella was making _love_ to me _._ That's when I knew for sure that I loved her. I mean I always thought I did, because I feel things that I've only felt with her. Now I'm sure it is her that I love. Judging by how she looked at me, I know she loves me too. So before we would be forced to go join our fellow Slytherin's, I decide to tell her, on my _own_ this time.

"I love you Bella. I do… _never_ forget that." I say, snuggling into her warm body.

She kisses my forehead, her lips curling into a soft smile, "I love you too." She whispers, pulling my body closer to her.

"Nina?" She asks a few minutes later.

"Hmm?" I respond softly. When she doesn't respond I tilt my head up to look at her. I see _fear_ shinning in those beautiful doe eyes.  
"Promiseme that you'll _never_ leave me." she whispers to me. I know she's just as scared as I am about us being together.

"I'll never leave you, Bella. I promised you always and forever, remember?" I say to her and I see her eyes soften some.

"Right…always and forever." She says smiling before leaning over to capture my lips. The kiss is soft and fragile. We both want to keep sensitivity of the moment, and not let the other go.

 _With Zachariah and Dumbledore, 3_ _rd_ _Person:_

There was a heavy silence in the air when Dumbledore asked about his family. Not the family he's with now, the one he'd grown to have a strong disliking for over the years when he was a child. Zachariah was disowned the second he graduated from Hogwarts. He had a huge fight with his family that night over dinner about how he wanted to live life, and who he was to be married to. Things got heated, so he fled, vowing to never return. Zachariah hadn't heard from them in years. He wonders if his dreadful parents are even still alive. Zachariah had three siblings. He had a younger sister and two older brothers. He'd heard that his younger sister, Rosalie, was up to no good. It surprised Zachariah at first, simply because growing up, Rosalie was always the golden child out of the three. Now, he heard she's involved with some up and coming leader for pure-bloods. It sickens him really…knowing what she has become. His one brother, Alfonso, the last one he fought that night, the one who begged Zachariah not to go after their duel. Alfonso's wife, Isabelle, gave birth to a baby girla couple of years after he left, then a son some years after that. Zachariah has never laid eyes on neither his niece nor nephew. So you can imagine the surprise he felt when Dumbledore appeared in the floo network asking questions about his dear niece whom he later learned was named Nina.

Once Dumbledore told him that Nina may be the almighty Evangeline's doppelgänger, he dropped everything to come and see for himself. Dumbledore needed to know more about the story behind the heir and the doppelgänger. Zachariah is a Philosopher and a magical historian by trade, so he knew all about the commonly known legend of the doppelgänger. Of course over the centuries, it has been twisted and changed into something else entirely. Now it is known as the famous tale, among wizarding families, _The Heir and His Bride_. A well-known bedtime story told by parents, and loved by children; especially the girls. The story had watered down the dark legend completely, leaving an adorable fantasy where in the end leaving the heir and his bride a beautiful, kind, and loving couple that lived a happy ever after with their kids. It truly was every girls' dream, even now. The story evolved so greatly over time that one would even go as far as saying they aren't even the same story. One is fiction, the other one is a disturbing reality.

Zachariah seized the perfect opportunity to determine if Nina is indeed the Doppelganger without attracting any suspicions when Professor McGonagall informed Dumbledore that some 4th year Slytherins' started a massive duel on the 3rd floor. Dumbledore told Zachariah that he would accompany him to the Slytherin common rooms to observe. He would only appear to be a ministry worker and therefore would not draw any students' curiosity.

Together they approached the Slytherin common rooms following a very disappointed Slughorn. Hogwarts had not changed much since Zachariah went to school. Being back in the dungeons made his heart ache somewhat. Believe it or not he loved his time at Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been more of a home to him then his real home.

Slughorn muttered the password and the portrait slid open revealing a noisy common room. They followed suit into the common room while Slughorn rounded up the rowdy Slytherins.

 _Zachariah 1_ _st_ _person Pov:_

As I looked around the room filled with students, I felt my tense shoulders drop. _She's_ not here. No one looks like Evangeline in here which means my niece was _not_ the doppelganger. I let out a quiet sigh of relief as I studied and searched all the female Slytherin students. None of them looked like her. Not even close. Evangeline was a very beautiful and powerful witch. She had cold grey eyes and long dark brown hair. Her skin was a beautiful shade of olive and her body formed a perfect hourglass figure. She truly was one of a kind and because of her extreme beauty, no one ever looked quite like her. I was certain that if Evangeline's doppelganger had been born that I'd be able to spot her a mile away, even in a crowded room such as this.

Just as I am about to shake my head to Dumbledore, there are rushed footsteps coming from the staircase leading to the sleeping quarters and everyone stops to look. That's when my heart skips a beat. It's her. The doppelganger rushes in with a beautiful dark haired witch at her side. The dark haired witch she enters with is no doubt one of Druella's daughters, she has her mother's heavily lidded doe brown eyes and high cheek bones. She's not the one I'm most concerned about though, it's her companion; the doppelganger. The pictures I have seen of Evangeline pales in comparison to the real thing. Seeing her in person only intensifies her beauty and Nina's powerful magic is coming off of her in waves. _This_ is what true power is, and it mustn't get into the wrong hands or we shall all be doomed.

"Nina. Bellatrix. You're late." Professor Mcgonagall says in an edgy tone.

It is Nina who responds, and when she does I am taken aback. Her voice is light but powerful. She speaks with a demanding, yet mesmerizing tone, and just then I knew that she would have everyone dropping to her feet, worshiping the ground she walks on. Her cold grey eyes are hard as stone. Through them you can almost see her intelligent mind working overtime as she's calculating the right reaction to the current situation. Nina is a huge firecracker and she is definitely a force to be reckoned with. If Nina is anything like her predecessor, then she has to be handled carefully. Evangeline was like loose a cannon and could not be controlled by anyone. No man could control her wrath. The best tried and failed miserably. All except for _one._

I can almost tell you that Nina will be no different, and it's best to keep her on our side. She could mean our downfall if she fights against us.

I have to force my eyes away from my niece to give Dumbledore a small nod.

Professor Slughorn is demanding the Slytherins' turn in the mastermind behind the attack. Bellatrix is sitting across from Nina and I see her give her a small wink in which Nina replied with a smirk. I already know that this little "interrogation" is pointless because I know from being a former Slytherin myself, that we never sell out our own. Whomever planned this attack is well protected and I doubt they will give up any names.

Nina's Pov:

I can't believe the teachers here are this dumb. Since no one was giving up any names, one of Rabastan's friends swore that the Gryffindors started it and everyone who was caught eagerly agreed. I kept my mouth sealed. As far as they know, I stayed in the classroom studying until Professor McGonagall sent me to the common room. The end result was a warning to both houses. If we were ever caught dueling in the corridors again, both houses would only be able to leave the common rooms for class and meals, for at least two months.

Imagine that? I probably wouldn't be able to spend time with Bella the way I want to for fear of getting caught since everyone would be stuck in the common room all day. As of right now, though, I'm standing in the room of requirement waiting on Bella to show up before her Quidditch game against the Gryffindors. I can imagine today's game is going to be even more brutal than usual because of all the tension between the two houses. I am snapped out of my thoughts when the door forms and then opens, revealing Bella with her hair pulled into a ponytail and her green and white Quidditch uniform showing off her athletic body. My eyes widen a bit. Bella never has her hair pulled up unless it's for Quidditch, which she immediately takes it down after the game. I like it pulled up. It reminds me of when she and I first met as children. My eyes trail down her body and I my tongue absentmindedly licks my lips, slowly. _Oh how amazing she looks in her Quidditch uniform…_

"Done eye-fucking me?" My eyes snap up as I heard her voice. Bella looks at me, a smirk playing at her lips.

I scoff, "I wasn't 'eye-fucking' you, Bella." She chuckles at me.

"It's funny actually, I can't believe how we're turning out. If my parents knew that their fifteen-year-old eldest daughter was in a secret relationship with a fourteen-year-old _female_ ; they'd certainly kill me. But even after knowing that, I can't bring myself to care." I gasp lightly at Bella's confession.

I turn away and look into the mirror behind me. I stare at my reflection. _Who would I be without her?_

 _Oh, My beautiful brown-eyed girl…_

I see Bella come and stand behind me in the mirror. She wraps her strong arms around my waist and leans her chin on my shoulder.

"You're beautiful, Nina…now let me make you _shine_ …"

I turn my head slightly and kiss her lips softly. After a few moments of our mouths moving together, Bella kisses down my jaw and starts sucking on my pulse.

"Be—Bella, as good as that feels, I didn't come here to have sex with you…we've gotta practice dueling, my love." I say and Bella groans against my skin.

"Can it not wait until after we've had our fun?" she whines.

"You know the match would've started by then." I say turning to face her.

"Yes, I know. Just hoping to get a little action before I go hitting the bludgers at those idiot Gryffindors." She says wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

I giggle and lightly punch her arm.

"Hey, maybe you'll get some _action_ after the game…if Slytherin wins of course…" I say, winking at her seductively.

"mmm…yeah now I'll definitely make sure we kick some Gryffindor ass…" Bella says smirking.

I chuckle, "You better, you look good enough to ravish my love and if I hadn't already planned on training with you today, then," I snap my fingers, "mmm, you would have been out of that uniform and breathless against that wall before you could even say Quidditch." Bella stares at me, her brown eyes darkening with lust.

"Now you've got me all hot and aroused before the game…how in merlin's beard am I supposed to concentrate? I'll probably dry hump my broom to relieve the tension…" That got me. I'm laughing so hard. Then the look Bella gives me basically saying that she's being serious. I double over in a fit of giggles.

"Oh come on Bella," I say once I've managed to control my laughter a bit, "dry humping your broom? Okay...okay, I'm sorry I just didn't expect that…" I burst out laughing again at the thought of seeing that.

"What? How is that even funny? I mean, I've got urges and hearing you talk about how'd you fuck me gets me all hot and bothered!" Bella says folding her arms trying to look angry.

Hearing Bella say that unleashed my wild side. A side I wasn't sure I had until Bella and I started having sex.

I push her against the wall and place my hands on her sides.

She seemed shocked and her eyes are wide with lust and excitement.

I smirk and lick my lips before attacking her lips with my own.

I drink in the feel of her powerful magic, making me drunk with lust.

Bella knows what she does to me. How the feel of her magic alone blinds me and I become irrational, drinking in the feeling of her power. I feel the power with every witch or wizard I am around, but no one's magic can compare with Bella's…her overall magical core sucks me in and I easily get addicted. As much as I can control it most of the time, there are certain times, times like these, where I lose all sense of judgement.

I feel like a vampire hungrily drinking human blood. I am the predator and Bella is my prey.

I place kisses all over her neck, sucking here and there, making her throw her head back in pleasure. I know it will leave a mark, but I don't care. I am marking what's mine. I grope her breast through her uniform, and she moans my name. God, I wish I had more time before the game.

I suck on her neck again as I put my hand inside her pants.

Her breath hitches as I rub my fingers against her wet core.

"Shit, you're so wet…mmm I can't wait until tonight, I get to take my time with you…" I whisper in her ear. I drag my fingers up to her throbbing sensitive nub.

"Oh fuck, Nina! Right…Right there, love. Don't stop!" Bella screams as she rocks her hips into my hand. Loving how Bella looks coming undone from my skilled hand, I move my hand faster gaining loud moans and whimpers from her.

"You feel so good rubbing against my hand…not to mention how intoxicating your magic feels…" I whisper nibbling at her earlobe.

"Nin—Nina…oh fuck!" She's close and I want nothing more than to see her orgasm ripple through her body.

"You're so close Bella…come for me…moan my name when you do." As if on cue, Bella's orgasm makes her body tense for a second then she moans my name loudly as she rocks out her orgasm, and her juices soak my hand. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her head is thrashing from side to side wildly. I realize I'm moaning too because her magic heightens tremendously and I feel like I'm having an orgasm just from her power alone. We're still struggling to recover when I pull my hand out of her now soaked pants. I smirk and put one of my dripping wet finger into my mouth, sucking it dry. I moan at the taste, "Want a taste, Bella?" I ask and she nods, still breathless. I pull my finger out of my mouth with a loud 'pop' and place my other finger in her mouth, moaning as she eagerly sucks it clean.

A few minutes after we both fully recover, I hear Bella laugh.

"I soaked my uniform pants, Nina! I need to dry them…" She giggles looking into the mirror turning around looking to see how noticeable it was.

I laugh, "You're the one who wanted a quickie, so you wouldn't…what was the phrase? Dry hump your broom!" I laugh again, earning a glare from Bella.

"I'm positive that was not a quickie, I mean yeah it was quick, but that orgasm…that was too good to happen during this so called quickie. I'm worn out…there's no way I can focus during the game now." I laugh lightly.

"Obviously, you've never had a quickie with me before then…and you'll do fine. At least you're not tense anymore." I say pulling out my wand. "Here, let me fix that for you." I wave my wand and her pants dry instantly, good as new.

"Thank you." She says quietly.

"Now, training? Tonight?" I ask.

"Sure. After you celebrate with _Rabastan._ " I hear the venom in her voice.

"Uh oh. I sense anger. What did I do?" I ask as I feel the magic surrounding her shift dangerously.

"Are you in love with Rabastan? How many times have you entertained him with your, "oh so great quickies?" Because apparently you must have done a quickie with him before since I obviously had never done it with you. Or are you having sex with another girl that I don't know about?" Her chest is rising and falling rapidly in anger.

I stare at her wide eyed.

"No—I mean yes!" I sigh, "Yes, Rabastan and I have sex sometimes and no. I am not in love with him!"

She walks toward me slowly, her eyes burning with anger and her face turning a deep shade of pink.

"How often?" She asks, her voice is laced with venom.

"Wh—Bella, I don't know?! Once a week, maybe—" I say confused as to where she's going with this.

" _Once. A. Week_?" She says, disbelief swarming in her eyes. "You please _him._ Once a week?" Her voice is strangely soft, but it trembles somewhat toward the end.

"Yes, but what—?" She cuts me off by sending a rather nasty hex my way and I dodge it at the last second.

"What the hell?!" I scream as she continuously shoots spells my way, which has me moving around to avoid them like I'm doing a muggle dance routine.

"You let him fuck you once a week, and yet you stand here telling me that he means nothing to you?" she stops sending spells my way, awaiting my answer.

"I didn't say he meant nothing to me! I said I'm not _in love_ with him! I still care about him!"

Bella balls her fist before shooting another spell my way, "You _lie_. You are a liar!"

Dancing around Bella's spells, I try to think of a way to stop her without actually making her think I'm trying to attack her. Bella is much like myself, we are easily angered and hard to calm down. I can't believe her! I am not in love with Rabastan…she has sex with Rodolphus and they're betrothed! She _has_ to marry him. While Rabastan and I are just dating. We might not end up marrying or maybe we will. If we do, it will be just as she said, I would be married in the name only. I love _her._ How can she not see that?

I realize that if I don't stop her soon, I'll be out of breath from all this dodging.

"You. Love. Him. You fuck Him. Every week. If. Not. More. I Hope. You end up pregnant. You. _Disgust_ me." She sends spells at me every time she finishes her sentences, which are more like one or two words.

 _Enough of this._

I wave my wandless hand and her wand flies out of her hand, landing on the other side of the room. She screams in frustration, as she pounces on me like an animal.

She shoves me back when I try to grab her hands.

"Which one of us makes you scream louder, huh?" She yells.

"Bella what is wrong with you?! I've done nothing more than you have done with Rodolphus! You fuck him too!" I scream trying to reason with her.

"Not anymore," she seethes. "A man's genitals are a _joke_."

A gasp leaves my mouth as I realize the meaning behind her words. My eyes soften with sadness… _I didn't know_ …

I nod my head biting the inside of my bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

"You're a lesbian _,_ then." I say out loud. It wasn't a question. I said it more for myself than for her. I realize that we're in love and that we are both females, but I won't lie and say I don't enjoy men. As much as I do get turned on by Bella and dare I say, looking at other girls sometimes, I still get excited when I see an attractive male. I just assumed Bella was the same…we never talked about it. I thought we were both attracted to men and women…but, I get it now. Bella will never be happy with Rodolphus and I understand now why she says she can never be in love with him.

"I'm not interested in labels." Bella says through clenched teeth. She gives me one more shove before she picks up her wand from across the room and walks out of the room, leaving me standing there, dumbfounded. A small tear makes its way out of my eye, followed by a whole stream of tears.

 _Oh, Bella…why didn't you tell me?_ I ask myself, but then I wonder if knowing her sexual preference would have really changed anything? I still love her the same, but it doesn't change the fact that I am still attracted to men as well. My heart aches for her because no matter how this plays out, when she's out of Hogwarts she'll still have to marry Rodolphus. Bella will still be expected to give him an heir. I can't imagine having sex with someone that you will never be attracted to. Never being able to love that person intimately, to be forced to have a child with a person whom you are incapable of feeling true love for. _I can't imagine_ …I cannot imagine what Bella is going through; what she's been going through.

I decided on not going to the Quidditch game today, instead I bury myself in a pile of books from the library. It's not because of Bella, though. At least that is what I'm telling myself. Earlier, before Bella joined me, I was thinking about the moment we shared when we first met. If I remember correctly, I was angry and threw a tantrum, which resulted in multiple outbursts of uncontrollable magic and getting locked up in my room. I remember when I was three and father tried to get me to control my magic. Grandpa Richie always would tell me how he thinks I'm "one of a kind" and that I have extraordinary abilities. I never believed him, though. I just thought he was being a typical proud grandfather who thought that their grandchildren are a blessing to the world. That is, until I came to Hogwarts. My first year was hard. I was separated from my friends, and I became close with those who want nothing more than to see mudbloods like my old friends dead.

The thing is, I can't say I disagree with the pure-blood beliefs. But for some reason…no matter how deep I fall, there's still a part of me that cares for them.

Unfortunately, the blood running through my veins is stronger; my power is stronger than anything that I have felt for my former best friends.

I sigh staring at my pocket watch, the match should be over now and Bella should be headed here soon. Hopefully, getting to hit the bludgers at people allowed her to release some of her anger. I want Bella to understand that I love her. Besides, all the times Rabastan and I have had sex, he initiated it. How is it my fault that a kiss would turn into something more with him? I realize that if I hadn't fallen for Bella and we were just friends I would've been in love with him. But the thing is, I did fall for Bella and she fell for me.

I hear students start coming in the library. The game had ended. I wonder who won?

I sigh and stare out the window. It's a beautiful evening, probably one of the last before the bone chilling weather starts.

"I finally found you. Guess you had better things to do then watch your _girlfriend_ play in Quidditch, huh?" Bella says. Her voice is playful, but not in a friendly way. _Oh, Slytherin won that game alright_. She's still upset with me, I can tell. She's right though…I should have been there, but what can I say? I wanted to read and learn about different spells.

I scoff, "Come off it, Bella," I roll my eyes and continue to look away from her, "I am angry with you too, you know." I look at her for the first time since she stormed off earlier. She still has her Quidditch uniform on, and much to my delight, her hair still pulled into a ponytail.

"Hmm, maybe once you fuck Rabastan it'll relieve that stress…" I shake my head in disbelief _. She cannot be serious!_

"It isn't the same! You act like I said I'm in love with him!" I whisper loudly, checking over my shoulder to see if anyone heard.

"It is the—!" She stops in mid-sentence, letting out a sigh, "Okay. How about we _don't_ have a couples fight in the middle of the library. Walk with me?" she offers, raising her eyebrows a bit in question.

 _How could I refuse?_

"Of course." I don't bother putting my books back. I'll just leave them for Madam Prince.

I follow Bella out of the library. I have no idea where this conversation will lead, but I know we need to have it.

Bella leads me towards the staircase that leads toward the Great Hall, which is filled with students gathering after the Quidditch game that ended not too long ago.

"Nice game there, Bella. You and Clara are the best beaters!" A 5th year Ravenclaw boy says walking past her. He's trying too hard. It's obvious that he has a crush in her. He is practically drooling. _Sorry, buddy. You're out of luck_.

She smiles back at him, "Why thank you. Maybe we can hang out sometime? I'm flattered that you think so highly of me." Bella says sweetly. The boy turns ten shades redder. "Sure! Of course we can! Just let me know where and when…" He replies. I turn away. What does she think she's doing? I thought she was a lesbian? If she's just trying to make me jealous, then 100 points to Bella, because that's exactly what's happening.

"Of course, cutie pie. I'll see you around." She winks at him and pulls my arm as she walks away.

 _What the hell?!_

She pulls me to a quiet and deserted classroom.

I couldn't wait any longer. As soon as she casted a silencing spell, I start asking questions.

"What the hell, Bella?! How could you?! I thought you weren't attracted to men?"

she sighs, "Look, I know I was very confusing earlier. I want this to work…I want us to work, but…the thing is, I don't know what I am. I like men, I know I do. Maybe it's just Rodolphus…I just want experiment with—"

"You want to experiment? Are you serious? You know what? Fine. Just don't expect me to wait around until you figure it out." I say coolly, turning to walk out of the classroom.

"Nina, please…" She says pulling me back towards her. I try to shrug her off, but her grip holds me still.

"No, Bella! This…this is insanity! What do you want?! I fell in love with you and now you're telling me that you want to experiment! I can't…I won't sit here while you figure it out, Bella, I won't." I yell, and when I finished my chest is rising and falling rapidly.

"Nina, I love you too. I care about you so much that it scares me. I would do anything for you. I just want to figure things out…please, don't leave me…" Bella looks at me with pleading eyes.

I sigh, "I won't leave…not yet anyway. I won't wait forever though, I'll give you until Christmas day, after that, you can forget it. I'll just have to move on."

Bella leans in towards me, and I know she wants a kiss. As soon as her lips are about to brush against mine, I pull away and walk towards the door.

I'm not going to let her kiss me. If she decides that she wants us to be together then hell, she can kiss me all she wants, but until then, I won't let her lips near me.

"Sorry Bella…" before she can respond, I'm out the door. _I have to get away…_

 _Beginning of Christmas Break: Hogwarts express_

 _Nina POV:_

I look out of the window and silently watch as mountains blur past. A single tear runs down my cheek as I think about how painful the last few weeks have been.

Bella and I haven't been together since that day in early November. I haven't kissed her nor touched her since she decided she wanted to experiment. And experiment she did. I caught her once…it stung like hell to watch her with someone else. I've been depressed. Even Rabastan noticed something was wrong. I go to class, study, eat the very minimum amount at meals, study again, practice, sleep. I barely talk to my friends, and I practically sit alone. Bella on the other hand seems even happier. Rodolphus is a great friend, but he's definitely an idiot. Bella's playing him like fiddle and he's blind to it. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel someone else enter the compartment. The magic feels like Bella's but there's something different there also. It doesn't feel as intense, and it's not nearly as addicting as Bella's... it's softer; kinder too.

"Andy…" I say, never looking away from the window.

I hear her laugh softly, "Bella told me about your special power, I shouldn't be surprised that you knew it was me…" I stiff at the mention of Bella.

I don't respond and eventually she sighs. "Trouble in paradise?" my eyes snap to hers in surprise.

She smiles softly, "Relax. Bella told me…I mean I already knew of course, the way you look at each other, anyone paying attention can tell you love each other."

My eyes widened, "sh—she told you? Andy please don't tell anyone…my family—your family…we'd both be disowned…" I gasp, as the panic settles in.

"Oh come on, Nina! I would never do that! I'm honestly quite hurt that you would think that I would tell anyone!" She puts on a cute pout. _God, she looks so much like Bellatrix, it's scary._

I relax and chuckle, "You look just like Bella, it's really creepy." She shoots me an annoyed look.

"Yes, yes. I know," Andy looks at me intensely. "But you are avoiding my question, Nina. What is going on between you and my sister? Neither one of you is happy, and you both seem to be beating yourselves up a lot over something…"

I sigh.

"I love her more than she loves me, I guess. She wanted to _experiment_ with different people…which she has, and I've been feeling like I'm having withdraw symptoms because I can't be with her! Her magic _calls_ to me, Andy! It's _addicting_! I need it! I'm weak without it! I get shivers, cold flashes, and my coordination is off…you know what the worst part is? I fucking _love_ her, Andy! I love her so much, I thought about committing _suicide_ when I caught her with that _slut_ from Ravenclaw!" my outburst caught me by surprise and I start fidgeting _. Oh merlin! I'm going insane…_

"Nina, Nina…hey, calm down and listen to me, please?" Andy reaches her arm to grab me gently. Tears begin sliding down my cheeks as Andy tries to sooth me. _I've been holding this in for weeks…it needed to come out._

"Nina…I want you to know, Bella feels the same way—well minus the withdraw symptoms, but that's expected since she doesn't possess this power that you do…she misses you too, and—" I cut her off with a dark laugh.

"Bella doesn't feel the same way! Stop lying for her! I'm mean even you must have noticed it! She's happier than _ever_! She loves controlling people, and that's exactly what she's doing! Controlling all those love sick idiots with sex!"

Andy's eyes soften. She shakes her head, a small smile playing at her lips.

"You couldn't be more wrong…" She says and I snort in response, "Here. Let me show you." Before I could protest, Andy reaches out her hand and softly cups my cheek.

 _It's nighttime. We're in the Slytherin common room, and I'm staring into the scene before me. Andy walks into one of the rooms and finds a distraught Bellatrix. She quietly sobbing and her hair's all ruffled._

" _Bella?" Andy says, making Bellatrix snap her bloodshot eyes towards the door._

" _Go…go away, Andy…I'm fine…" Bellatrix replied. She didn't say it rudely, and it seemed as if she really said it to convince herself. I watched with wide eyes as I realize that I've never seen Bella in so much despair._

 _Andy doesn't listen to her and continues advancing into the room._

" _Bella…you're not fine. Did something happen between you and Nina?"_

" _You don't know anything! Now leave me alone!" Bellatrix suddenly snaps at Andy. I jump at the sudden outburst, but it didn't seem to faze Andy._

" _I know that you two have something going on," Andy pauses as she sees look shocked look form on her sisters face, "Oh, come on Bella! You two haven't exactly been discreet! A blind man can even see it! You're in love, and that's okay."_

" _No…no…it's more than that…I fucked it up! I always do…now I'll never be happy…"_

" _Of course you will, Bella. You'll get your happy ever after, okay? I promise. You just have to let go on some of things…a relationship is hard; I mean you have to constantly work at it every day…just don't give up; don't let happiness slip away from you…" I am shocked by Andy's words. She's a year younger than me and two years younger than Bella, but at this moment she seems well behind her years._

" _Wow, Andy…when did you grow up on me?" Bella chuckles, gaining a sheepish grin from Andy, "Well, what can I say? I'm smart like my older sister." She says and pokes Bella in the arm. I smile, I love seeing them like this. Their bond is truly great, and I don't think It can ever be broken. I always knew Bella and Andy were much closer than either of them are to Cissy. I suspect it has something to do with the fact that they're practically twins and act almost alike. Except Bella is much more brutal than Andy. Good twin, and evil twin, I guess._

" _Andy?" Bellatrix asks softly._

" _Hmm?"_

" _I hope you're right…I hope we make it through this, because…she's the one I wanted to marry…" Bellatrix's confession left me speechless. My eyes are like golf balls and I find myself unable to breathe._

Andy pulls her hand away and the memory snaps away. My eyes are still the size of golf balls and my mouth is wide open. I am as stiff as a statue. _I can't move…I can't think…I can't breathe._

Andy looks at me with worry. I can't do this. It's not _fair._

"Nina—" I feel it. I feel the magic coming from me in large bursts. Andy must feel it too, because her eyes widen as she realizes the severity of the situation. I can't control all my emotions and sometimes they all combine into one and they explode. By the way Andy looks at me, I know she's scared. There's nothing she can do…

"Get…Get Bella…" I clutch my head as the pain from my powerful magic becomes too much. When I look back towards Andy, she's gone. I try to keep it at bay. I've done this before…besides I don't want anyone to get hurt...

I wonder why no one has heard my cries and screams yet, then it hit me. _Andy._ She casted a silencer charm around my compartment. _Smart girl._

I try—oh, how I try to keep my magic under control. _Just a little longer_.

I glance towards the window through my hands. The weather changed drastically. It was a clear day, now the sky grew dark and a terrible blizzard formed. The wind is blowing furiously and there is lighting striking from the sky. _Am I doing that?_

I'm so close to giving in. This magic—my magic is too strong; too powerful. People are going to get killed and I have no doubt that I'll be one of those people.

 _This is it…I can't hold it in anymore…_

 _3_ _rd_ _Person Point of View: Based off of Bella_

The magic coming from Nina was raw magic. Very dark, very powerful. As her last hint of humanity was slipping away the door slid open and closed back just as fast.

Bellatrix rushed over to Nina, her eyes alarmed, but not afraid. She bites the inside of her jaw as she looks at her lover. Nina is on her knees, clutching a fist full of her hair between her hands, while digging her nails into her scalp. Her eyes are shut tight and she's growling through clenched teeth. The powerful magic coming from Nina is beginning to weigh Bella down, literally. The magic feels like gravity is working against her and is making her body feel extremely heavy. _This is the furthest she's ever gone…_

Bellatrix waves her wand. Her eyes squint in concentration. The spell takes precision and even a lot of power for it to work properly. Alas, if done correctly, it will cause some pain to Nina. _It's better than her destroying herself with her own magic…_

Bellatrix sighs in relief as the chains appear around Nina. The chains are invisible to everyone besides the castor. The chains are awfully tight and one time Bella almost released the spell because of the pain Nina was in. This spell is the only spell that Bella knows that can not only contain Nina, but also drain her magic to a low enough level that will make her pass out. Luckily, she is usually refreshed when she wakes up and remembers hardly nothing. Bellatrix's chest is rising and falling rapidly as she struggles to catch her breath. It's a very powerful spell and takes a lot of magic from the castor all at once which causes extreme fatigue and weakness. Bella drops to her knees. She's struggling to breathe, and her breaths mostly come out in wheezes. She hears Nina cry out in pain and her eyes shoot up to meet hers. They're blank. They're dull and show no hint of recognition. It is almost as if her brain won't _think_. _As if it can't process anything…_

She's not even making any noises anymore. The only way Bellatrix can tell that she's in pain is because every now and then her body tenses up and her nails dig into her palm. Bella looks up at Nina, still trying to fight her own fatigue. She has to fight it just a little while longer to make sure Nina will come back. That she's okay. Bellatrix sees Nina's eyes flutter shut a few times and her breathing starts to even out. She starts to crawl towards Nina slowly. Bellatrix is fighting her own magic drain from the spell being used to contain Nina. It takes a lot of energy just to crawl to her and suddenly she's winded again. When Bella is face to face with Nina, she notices her eyes flicker for as split second. It was so fast that she almost wonders if she imagined it. Her face is blank again. Bellatrix swallows the lump in her throat. _What if she doesn't come back this time?_

"Nina…" Bellatrix says softly, followed by a cough. There. It happened again. Just a small flicker of light in her eyes. It didn't last long, but it lasted a little longer than before. Bellatrix is fighting to keep her eyes open, she wants to ensure that Nina is well before drifting away from exhaustion.

Bellatrix reaches her hand out and strokes Nina's cheek. "Nina…" She says again.

There it is again, a little brighter than it was, and it stayed there longer too.

Bella looks deeply into Nina's dead gray eyes, she's getting weaker and it's almost too hard not to close her eyes…but she has to see it again, the life in Nina's gray eyes. Those beautiful eyes she fell in love with…she just needs to make sure Nina will recover from this…

"Nina…please…" Bellatrix tries again; she's begging her now. _Begging her not to stay like this…_

Then it happened. Nina's eyes blinked then snapped open, revealing the bright twinkle that Bella was looking for. For the first time today tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall. It scared Bella because she can see Nina fighting not to lose her mind completely. Nina's eyes flicker in and out between dull and dead, to bright and lively. Bellatrix moves her hand to move some of Nina's hair out of her face.

"Fight, Nina…" Bella hears her speech becoming more slurred as she fights to stay awake just a little while longer. This time it seems she has won. Nina's eyes are bright and alert, the dullness slowly fading away. Bellatrix smiles softly. Nina's eyes look tired, but still; it's _her_.

"Stay with me." Bellatrix says slowly, her dark eyes staring into Nina's gray eyes intensely. Bella smiles softly as she notices that Nina's eyes look at her now, just as they always had. With love, and admiration…like she gave Nina a life worth living. Feeling confident that Nina will be okay, she decides it's time to let go.

She looks up to see Nina slowly closing her eyes, before drifting off to sleep, but not before she hears Nina softly mumble, _"Always"_

Then everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 4: The Beginnings of A Monster

Tethered to The Story We Must Tell

 **A/N: There is a quick conversation between Nina and her Father that is spoken in Italian with the English translation following behind it. After that, any spoken Italian will be "** _ **italicized."**_ **Also, this chapter has a lot of background information that may come up later. Some new themes are introduced as well. Enjoy…**

Chapter 4: Russo Family: The Beginnings of a Monster

* * *

Nina's POV:

I slowly open my eyes and sigh in relief. _It was all just a horrible dream_ …

I look out the train window and see hills and grasslands. Realizing that we'll be arriving soon, I decide to sit up and check my hair and makeup. I honestly am not in the mood to hear mother's scolds about keeping up my appearance. Just as I am about to sit up, I feel my hands loosely holding on to something. I glance down and I am greeted with mass black curls. _Bella_ …

I gently shake her, "Bella? Come on…we have to get ready, the train will be at the platform soon. What are you doing here anyway?" I hear her groan. "Come on. I'd rather not have to deal with my mother's moans and scolds from not being properly dressed. I'm sure you don't either." She groans again. I smirk, and gently nudge her again.

"Bella—" I begin, but I am cut off by her elbowing me in the stomach, "Piss off…" She mumbles.

Glad I don't have to wake her up every day…what is she doing here anyway? Did we make up or something? I must've been really tired. I've never slept through the whole train ride home before…

"Fine. At least tell me what you're doing here, though. I thought we weren't together anymore?" Suddenly Bella jumps up, untangling herself from my arms.

She turns to face me, her eyes filled with an emotion I can't quite place…

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" I see concern written all over her face. Her dark eyes staring into mine intensely. I narrow my eyes in confusion.

"Yes?" I say, dragging it out as a question.

"Of course. I forgot that you probably wouldn't remember…" She says, sighing. Could it be that my dream was actually real? The one where I lost control and almost killed everyone and anything in my path?

"Remember what exactly?" I reply. Bella takes a deep breath and looks at me with a pained expression, "You lost control again…I had to…restrain you…I didn't have a choice. You were so far gone, Nina…I thought I lost you…it was like you weren't _you_ …I don't know…I was just afraid I wouldn't be able to save you this time…" I see her turn away and stare out of the window.

"I do remember this time, actually. I thought It was a dream. I don't remember everything, but I remember trying to follow your voice. You sounded so distraught and broken that I knew I needed to find you. When I did, I remember you stroking my hair and begging me to stay with you," I take a deep breath, and I see that Bella has turned to look at me again. Her eyes are moist from tears threatening to fall. "The reason why I thought It was a dream was because when I finally found you, we were both dying. You begged me to stay with you…You were dying, and I was too. The thing is, one of us could've survived. You had enough energy to heal me, but you would've died shortly after. So instead, you used the last bit of your energy to perform a spell I didn't recognize. It surrounded us, and I was growing weaker. You thought I would die before it was finished, so you stroked my cheek. Then you smiled softly and asked, "Remember our promise about leaving each other?" I nodded and you kissed me, for the last time. "Then stay with me…just a little longer…" you said and I could tell you were growing weaker too, your speech was slurred and your breathing came out in wheezes. You held my hand tightly. My vision was becoming blurry, and the last thing I saw was your body collapse next to me. I would've thought you were dead, but you still had a death grip on my hand. "Always…" I told you just before everything went black. When I woke up, I was here."

Once I was finished, I saw Bella looking down at her hands in her lap.

"You sure have an active imagination. We're still alive. I just had to restrain you. The spell just takes a lot out of both of us. We both just passed out. It took more of my magic to restrain you this time." In that moment, my heart swelled. Bella came to save me despite our differences lately. She still cares.

"Thank you. I couldn't thank you enough…" I smile softly at her.

"Anytime." I see her smile back. The familiar need for her power comes over me. I try to suppress it, but it's just been too long. _I need it._ I feel my palms become sweaty and my mouth water just thinking about how her magic made me feel…

I look at her with pleading eyes. She nods her head in approval. "I figured you'd want that. Come. It's been too long." Bella says as she begins sliding her robe off of her shoulders. I am over to her in a flash. Her breath hitches in her throat as I speed in front of her.

"Indeed it has," I move her dark curls away from her neck. I sighed as I inhaled her scent. "I've missed you so much…God how I need this…" my lips ghost over her jawline and neck, planting a kiss every now and then. Bella's breathing becomes more erratic and I feel myself becoming lost in her scent, and the feel of her smooth skin under my lips. Her soft whimpers nearly driving me insane.

"You know what I need to do, right?" I ask softly into her ear. Bella nods and bites her lip as her eyes flutter close. "Good...now kiss me." Bella turns her head ever so slightly and slams her lips to mine. I quickly become the dominate one, as my tongue enters her mouth and slides around hers. Bella immediately surrenders under my touch. I'm always more aggressive after I've lost control. Maybe it's my body's way of trying to get more of what it has lost when I had to be retained.

I push Bella down on one of the seats and begin unbuttoning her blouse. I look down at her body like a wild animal, "You're mine." I say before I take her. I pleasure her for what seemed like hours. It would have been hours if we weren't pressed for time.

About an hour later we were both running around the compartment like wild animals trying to fix our hair, clothes, and makeup. The train slowed, until it finally came to a stop at platform 9 ¾.

I sighed, "I guess I should probably make up some story to tell Rabastan. I've been avoiding him as much as possible the last few weeks." I say to Bella. She looks up at me and I can see the sadness in her dark eyes. "Bella…I have to. My mother was more than thrilled when I told her Rabastan and I were going out."

"Yes, I know. I just can't help but get a little jealous…you will never be mine—I mean, not the way that I want…"

"Shush. I am yours. But we're purebloods, are we not? We've got to keep up appearances." I send her a smirk as I finish the sentence perfectly mimicking my mother. She smiles back before her face turns serious.

"Nina, we have to tell someone…you're getting stronger…what if sex won't satisfy that side of you anymore?" My eyes snap to hers as I bite the inside of my jaw. I've been worrying about that too. If I'm getting stronger, what if I'll need more extreme ways to tame that side?

"Who do you think I should tell? My mother? Hell no, that's a huge argument waiting to happen!" I say, folding my arms.

"Maybe you're right. Forget I mentioned it."

Once I was pleased with my appearance, I gathered my belongings and stood waiting for Bella to do the same.

"I forgot to tell you, my parents have a business meeting in France. We're supposed to stay with you and Nick for a week." Bella says.

"Oh, goodie! Just more time to spend with you and more times we risk getting caught." I say sarcastically.

"Oh come of it! We'll be all right. Cissy—"

"Yes, the one who caught us before…" I say rolling my eyes.

"I told you I handled it! _Oblivate_ is truly a wonderful spell—"

"Yes, well. We can't Oblivate my parents, so…"

"And why not? If they catch us, it's our only option."

"Negative. My grandparents from my fathers' side have this potion they use from Italy. Some family invention or whatever, but It makes the user immune to mind persuasion spells, like Oblivate or Imperio."

"A _potion_ can counter the effects of Oblivate and Imperio?" Bella asks in disbelief.

"Yes. I mean it makes sense, doesn't it? A spell couldn't possibly work, simply because the victim wouldn't know if they were influenced, right? So a counter-curse couldn't reverse the persuasion if you weren't aware of the influence. Which is why drinking a potion beforehand works perfectly."

"Hmm…never thought of it that way. I suppose that does make sense," Bella says, looking impressed. "Why haven't I ever heard of it before, then?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Different country, and different wizards."

"Have you ever been? To Italy, I mean?" Bella asks me softly.

"Of course. Most of my family still lives there. My Grandparents even moved back to Italy last summer."

"We should go one day. I'd love to see Italy, and your family." My heart swelled. I'd love to go there with Bella…

"You're in luck. I was supposed to be going there tomorrow, actually. I think you'll love it, it's truly an amazing country."

"Sign me up!" Bella says smiling.

"Of course. Now, let's go before my mother throws a fit in the middle of the platform." I say sighing as I open the compartment door.

I finally spot my parents in all of the chaos that surrounds them. Andromeda is already there and is in a deep conversation with my father. Not surprising, my father always was more friendly and down to earth than my mother. He's the reason there isn't a marriage contract for me yet. According to mother, he turned down dozens when I was born, and even more every month. Apparently I've grown "desirable" over the last few years, but my father still refuses to arrange a pureblood suitor for me. He would often tell me, "I would never sell my precious daughter. In the end, it will be your choice. You remember that."

I walked up to my parents, and greeted my father with a hug. I completely ignored my mother. I was still pissed at her from a letter she sent a few weeks back. "Ciao Padre," I say into the hug.

"Ciao il mio caro figlia. Come è stato il vostro tempo a scuola?" _(hello my dear daughter. How was your time in school?)_

"Piuttosto noioso, a volte. Le classi sono troppo facili. Mi piace pranking altri bambini con i miei amici, però." I reply in fluent Italian. _(Pretty boring at times. The classes are too easy. I like pranking other children with my friends though.)_

 _His eyes are bright with pride, "_ Certo che lo sono! Tu, mia cara figlia, sei un genio! Suppongo che si 're arrabbiato con tua madre visto che stiamo parlando in italiano…" _(Of course they are! You, my dear daughter, you are a genius! I suppose you're angry with your mother since we are talking in Italian…) My father replies with a chuckle._

I roll my eyes, "Niente di nuovo! Sono contento che lei non può capire. lei sarà molto probabilmente inizierà a sgridarmi ora," _(Nothing new! I'm glad that she cannot understand. she will most likely begin to scold me now.)_ I say laughing before I begin to mock my mother. Nina russo! è improprio per una donna dire cose quelli intorno a lei non può capire! Io non voglio che tu imbarazzante questa famiglia!" _(Nina Russo! it is improper for a woman to say things those around her cannot understand! I do not want you embarrassing this family!)_

When I finish both me and my father are laughing hysterically. I look at Bella, who is looking between my father and I with her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide with interest. I thought she knew I was fluent in Italian. I glance at my mother and my laughter becomes uncontrollable. _The look on her face was priceless!_ Soon, both Andy and Bella join in on the laughter because neither me or my father could control our laughter, and my mother seemed genuinely upset.

"That's enough you two! I'm serious, Nina! A lady should conduct herself in a more acceptable manner in public! Alfonso—" My mother is cut of mid-sentence by my father waving his hand.

"Silence woman. It's the holiday, loosen your corset and live a little…" That caused Andy and Bella to snicker a bit, but it is nothing compared to my laughter. My mother looks around at us with her lips pressed tightly into a straight line. Her cheeks are red from embarrassment and her eyes are narrow.

"Where are Nicholas and Narcissa?" She asks in a sharp tone.

"They are visiting a fellow classmate for dinner. They'll be home later." I say in a dismissive tone.

"That sounds nice. Who?" My father asks.

"Evan and Marla Rosier. You know, the Rosier twins? They're second years." I say as my father hums in acknowledgment.

"That's just _wonderful_ ," My mother spat sarcastically. "Did he not think to owl me before hand?! Do both of my children insist on disrespecting me completely?!" I roll my eyes. _Great, she's starting again._

"You see what allowing Nina to do whatever she wants has caused?! Now, Nicholas expects the same treatment! Oh, the embarrassment my own children cost me!" My mother continues acting dramatic. How my father puts up with her, I will never understand. I mean, will she ever shut up?

"This has got to stop! And I mean it!" She screams to my father.

I toss my arms up in the air. "I just can't…" I say looking at Bella. I walk away from the annoying voice of my mother and head towards the floo network.

"Russo Manor." I say as the green fires erupt around me.

I flop down on the sofa and prop my feet on the small table in front of me. I yell at the house elves to get me a glass of whiskey. As I sip the whiskey I chuckling thinking about my mother's reaction should she walk in the study and see me like this, she'd probably disown me.

"Fuck it…Pinkie!" I scream as I finish the first glass. The small mangy looking house elf runs in and puts another glass of fire whiskey on the table in front of me. "Also, begin packing my clothes for Italy. I'm leaving tonight with Bellatrix Black. Contact her Elf servant at Cygnus' mansion. Have the Elf start pack her clothes immediately," I say in a bored tone. Pinkie stood there for a moment unsure of where to start first. I snap my fingers, "Chop chop, Pinkie!" I yell. I'm usually not this rude, but my mother really set me off today. Speaking of which, I wonder if they made it back yet? Whatever. I don't care. I sigh as I grab a book off one of the shelves in my father's study. He always has fascinating books. I remember when I was in my 2nd year I found a book about Horcrux's. I've always loved learning about magic—no matter how dark it is. Knowledge is power, right? I hear footsteps down the hall. Ugh. Am I cursed to have no alone time?

"Now if you're done being disrespectful, I'd like an apolog—" I hear the high voice of my mother. I turn at her sudden dramatic pause. Her wide eyes are fixed on the near empty fire Whiskey on the table. "Have you been drinking this?"

I roll my eyes and reply, "Yep." I say putting emphasis on the p sound.

"But that doesn't matter. Bella and I are leaving to Italy. So… see you." I wave and walk passed her leaving her standing with her mouth agape.

I bump into Bella in the hall. "Nina, this mansion is truly beautiful—"

"Yeah sure. Come on. Pinkie is sending our things later today. We're going to Italy now."

I pull her down the many corridors of the mansion and into the main hall. I reach the floo Network and pull us both in.

"Il distretto della famiglia Russo." The green flames surround us and within seconds we arrive in the Russo family district in Italy. My family has its own private district, and it's much more like a town than a district if you ask me. It is hidden from muggle eyes, and impossible to find if you're a magical outsider, unless you are with a Russo. While there are many magical Italian families intertwined with ours, if you marry or have an offspring that is of the Russo heritage, then you are allowed to live in our district. As a whole, my family doesn't typically marry unless it is accepted by the higher ups—the elders. It isn't forbidden, you can marry whomever you want, but you shouldn't expect the elders to go easy on him/her.

An outsider for us doesn't mean someone from another family, an outsider almost always means, someone who isn't among the group of powerful families in Italy. Most times the Elders will approve of a marriage if the family is powerful and has a long line of magical blood. In other words—purebloods. Typically, the Russo's marry someone from Italy, but there are occasions—like my mother and father, where a marriage from another country is encouraged. I don't understand it, but I'm guessing it's more of a strategic arrangement to gain power in other countries as well…

When we arrive, we are greeted with some of my young cousins running around playing and shooting harmless spells at one another.

One of the spells nearly hits my face as my quick reflexes take control and I tilt my head to the side allowing the spell to jet passed me and hit a window behind me. _Ooops…_

" _Nice reflexes there, care to join?"_ the smallest one asks me in Italian. I laugh, and pull out my wand. _I love how carefree I can be here. I love it._

" _Of course! I won't go easy on you guys, though!"_ I say back as I shoot a simple spell towards the one who almost hit me. He dodges and they all begin to run laughing as they dodge my spells while sending their own spells towards me.

I look back at Bella who's laughing at us.

" _Come Bella! Play with us!"_ I say, and her confused expression says it all. I'm still speaking Italian. I laugh as I take cover behind a barrel, "Come on, Bella! Play with us! I'll need help with these little rascals." I say in English.

She nods her head and pulls out her wand and follows pursuit of two of the boys. I take the other direction to follow the other three—one of who shot the spell at me when we first arrived. I chase them through the streets, knocking a few people over as I ran passed.

They're almost at the Arno River, which means they are in the "safe" zone in the game.

I sprint after them, shooting harmless jinx's as I ran. I got two of them, and they joined me in the chase to catch the third one. I wonder if Bella caught the other two yet?

As the Arno River became more and more clear, I saw that Bella and the other two boys were already there. The boys had begun play wrestling each other while Bella sat in the grassy hill lands of the Italian countryside. As soon as the three boys I had been chasing saw the other two wrestling, they ran off and joined the fight; laughing and yelling as though they had no care in the world.

I sat down in the grass, next to Bella. My hand absentmindedly begins plucking grass from the ground and tossing it aside. "It's beautiful here. My question now is, how on earth can you stand London and Hogwarts when you have Italy and a whole family district here?" I laugh softly and stare off into the early evening sky. A gentle breeze blows across my face and I run my fingers to my hair.

"I used to ask myself that too. I practically lived here when I was younger. Then, my awful mother decided that I should get used to staying in England since I was going to attend Hogwarts," I took a breath as I pulled some more grass out of the ground and let it go with the wind. I glance at Bella and see her looking at the five boys wrestling with an amused glint in her eyes, before she looks towards the many hills in the distance. "I threw a temper tantrum when I found out I wouldn't be able to visit my family until the following year during the summer. I was told by my mother that I was just coming home for a few months because she wanted to "see what "a beautiful respectable young lady" I was growing into," I shake my head as I realized how full of crap she was even then, "I thought I was coming back, she hadn't told me that she had absolutely no intention of letting me come back here until the next year because I needed to spend more time at home, learning how to become an English pure-blood witch. I remember every time I came back home I would run to meet my mudblood friends at some muggle park not far outside Russo Manor. We'd talk for hours about Italy and my family, and one day I found out they were witches too. Imagine the excitement I felt when I found out I could take them to Italy with me when I went back the next week," I give a light chuckle at how naive I actually was. How I seriously believed that I was only visiting for a few months and I could honestly bring my friends to my family district as soon as the three months were up and the blazing summer sun was at its warmest in the seventh month of the year. I roll my eyes as I continue, "My mother knew exactly what she was doing. She got me to come home, telling me I'd be able to come back to my family in July and I wouldn't have to see her after that until Christmas. It was a ruse. When I realized this, I screamed and cried, which ended up resulting in loads of uncontrollable magic. I broke my Mothers favorite vase, but that didn't stop me. I just wouldn't stop—I couldn't," I pause because I realize that my magic has always been out of control. It has always been powerful and dark. It's who I was; who I am, "My Father eventually got me to calm down. He promised to take me to visit on the weekend once a month until the next summer. Mother was livid. She always hated our relationship and the fact that I was his little "Russo prodigy." I smile as I say the nickname I was given when I was just the tender age of three, "I guess she got the perfect child she wanted eventually. Although, it wasn't with me, at least she got what she wanted with Nicholas. I mean, she got the marriage contract that my father was openly against for me, with Nick. She even made sure he wasn't as influenced by his Russo side by never letting him stay long periods—I guess she figured that's the main reason why I wasn't the darling pureblood English witch she hoped I'd be. Nick, never really came here. He always either stayed home or visited her parents in France. I never really got along with my mother's parents. I hated them, and they were open about their dislike towards me, and they still are. They always openly scold my mother in French about how she didn't raise me right or how I should be disowned from the Deveraux side and kept hidden in Russo district so they can tell people that I'm studying in a private wizarding school in America. I think I have a personal vendetta against that country because of my Mother and her family."

I hear Bella laugh lightly at my words, "Why do they dislike you so much?" she asks me softly.

"To be honest, I never really knew. I always thought it was just because I was more of a Russo prodigy than a respectable Deveraux, which I'm sure is more than half of the reason. The other part is, I guess when I was born, the Russo side wanted me to live in the district. Not only is my mother married to a Russo, but she produced Russo heirs, so the Russo Elders expected her to raise me here. The Deveraux side was furious because they wanted to have power with a respectable family in England. My grandparents had worked in England when my father, aunt, and two uncles were teenagers, so they formed a good name for the Russo family in England."

Bella scoffs as she rolls her eyes, "It's always about power with purebloods. I mean, I don't mind having power within the wizarding world, but this whole disown because of the shame thing all our families have going on, I don't agree with. I will never agree with turning your back on someone from your family. I mean, they're still pure, right? Toujours Pur, it means—"

"Always Pure..." I finish. I chuckle when I see her brown eyes wide in question.

"Deveraux, remember? My mother's side is French. I was forced to learn how to speak it." I laugh at the disbelief in her eyes, "Wow. I envy you. I can only speak English and very little French." Bella laughs as she bumps my arm.

"It's really not all it's cracked up to be, you know? Especially when I was a nine-year-old girl who could understand every insult to my character the Deveraux's threw at me. I despised speaking French so much then, that for many months, I stopped speaking it completely when I visited. Some of my Deveraux relatives just assumed I couldn't speak French, so they thought it was okay to insult me because they believed I couldn't understand them. They'd call me things like, "Stupid girl," or say, "How on Earth is she a Deveraux? She's a complete embarrassment! Stupid girl can't even speak French! Oh, can't she be hidden somewhere? She'll bring down the reputation of our entire family!" I feel tears form in the corner of my eyes, "And you know what the worst part is? My mother never took up for me! And I never asked it of her either! I used to wish that I had a mother who would love me unconditionally. I wanted a mother who was proud of me just because I was her daughter and I wanted to please her. I always wanted that wonderful unbreakable bond that a mother and daughter should have with each other, but instead I got this. A mother who will never be content with her daughter no matter how hard I try. I mean, she hardly knows me at all…" I stop because I can hear my voice crack a bit from trying not to cry. I didn't think Bella noticed it, but of course she did.

She gives me a hug, and whispers she loves me in my ear.

"Don't cry, Nina, please? I promise…the next generation of purebloods—our children, we're going to do it right. We're going to be everything our parents weren't." Bella says as she offers me a weak smile.

I return the smile, "I sure hope so. I can't believe you noticed I was crying. I feel like such a baby." I say laughing as I wipe my tears.

"I don't miss much, especially when it comes to you." Bella says softly.

"Then stop watching me like a hawk!" I say, hitting her on her arm, laughing as her mouth hangs open in disbelief.

"It's not my fault you're easy to read. You're practically an open book. I'm sure everyone already knows your secrets before you know them yourself!" She says just before sticking her tongue out at me.

"Unfortunately, I think that's true." I tell her giving her a fake pout.

I turn my attention back to the long forgotten boys who now decided to push each other in the river. _Boys…_

Bella and I begin laughing uncontrollably when one uses his wand to send a tiny dragon made of water after him while he tried to run away. Although he never got very far before the dragon dived into his face over and over again. Suddenly, I feel something. It's very familiar, and calm. The energy is so soft and gentle, it's comforting. _Oh! I know!_

" _It's been a while…Grandpa Richie_." I say in Italian as I stand on my feet quicker than a blink of an eye. I already have my wand pointing at his chest. He has his out not even a millisecond later.

" _It certainly has, child_." He replies also in Italian, his gaze never leaving mine.

I hear Bella asking me what's going on. I just noticed that she's standing to my side, eying Grandpa Richie dangerously.

" _Did you really think you'd be able to sneak up on me unnoticed? Come on…you must be growing senile in your old age, huh?"_ I smirk.

" _Very funny, child. I'm not even in my sixties, yet."_ He replies returning an almost identical smirk.

" _Well that's wonderful. Doesn't change anything. I can still win against you…"_ I reply, cracking my knuckles, the smirk never leaving my face.

" _Well, I don't know…how about we find out if your arrogance matches your skill!"_ Grandpa Richie says, as he practically mimics my gestures from the knuckle cracking all the way to the smirk.

" _Certainly. Just don't expect me to go easy on you because of your old age…"_ I chuckle a bit as I tease him.

"Don't get involved, Bella. Stand with them," I say in English for Bella and I point my finger towards the five boys who have stopped wrestling with each other to watch the duel between me and Grandpa Richie, "This is between Us…" I say locking eyes with him.

Grandpa Richie shots a quick hex at me. I dodge it quickly and almost effortlessly and he sends another almost immediately after I move from the first attack. I quickly deflected the curse with a simple flick of my wrist. The first hex was clearly meant to get me in defense. He knew I would dodge that, but he obviously expected me to take a longer time recovering from it than I did. The second spell was supposed to catch me of guard, but I'm obviously a lot faster than he thinks. We duel like this for a few minutes, trying to catch the other of guard with simple hexes and jinxes. Gradually, our spells became more powerful, and both of us begin trying to predict the others next move; any last minute dodges or quick protection spells are detrimental to us if we don't react in just the right amount of time. He sends a rather nasty stunning jinx at me and I quickly cast the proper shield to defend against it. He obviously thought he was going to beat me with that jinx. _Not this time, Grandpa Richie…_

I send the same jinx towards him when I notice a chic in his armor because he began to celebrate his win too early with that last spell. He doesn't have time to put up a shield, so he jumps out of the way. I smirk, this is just the warm up. Grandpa Richie smirks right back. He knows it too…we've not even reached the water yet—quite literally, actually. I quickly cast a powerful protective shield around me to stop him from interrupting my next spell by attacking me. This shield is damn near impossible to break, but I can ever only get it to last a little under a minute before it withers. My smirk grows wider as I realize that's plenty of time for me to cast my next spell _; my trump card_. Well, my newest one anyway.

I begin to mold my magic with the energy around me. I mold my energy with the water from the river. My wand pointing toward the sky. I see Grandpa Richie's calm and collected expression and I smirk slightly. He has no idea what Element I am using, because unknown to him, I've mastered keeping the flow of the Element calm and gentle. For example, the river behind me looks perfectly normal. It doesn't appear to show any disturbance to its natural state. I have the upper hand, simply because Grandpa Richie's natural Elemental Core is fire. Which means, he will use fire before any other Element. It's one of his weaknesses, because instead of being able to use all the elements effortlessly, if it's not his natural fire element; it takes a lot more out of him and a lot longer to use the element. Since he has no idea which Element I am currently using, I have the advantage. He'll automatically use Fire without realizing that his flames will be doused. I send the spell his way, and right as my wand points towards him he does the exact same. This apparently has turned into a battle of The Elements.

My water Elemental spell quickly forms into a giant water monster. I smirk. _just as I expected. He used Fire._

The water and fire clash for a split second before the water begins putting out the flames. Smoke began to form as a result to the clash of our Elements.

I laugh as the water quickly burns out his flames and I notice the look of surprise on his face, but when I look into his eyes I see what I wanted; _I've made him proud._ As the water continues to douse the flames, I see Grandpa Richie's face is beaming with a delight.

" _Now then…That's my girl. You're as powerful as ever, aren't you?"_ I smile as I run towards him as he opens his arms and pulls me into a tight embrace. I hug him back just as tightly and laugh as he tickles me like he's always done since I was a young child. This is how we've always been. Grandpa Richie would always test out my powers just for fun. He always told me that I was one of a kind and that I was very powerful.

" _You wore me out there. Grandpa…I need rest_!" I say while laughing.

" _Nonsense! You have enough energy to take me out a least five more times, and then some! I can still feel your magic. You're nowhere near being worn out."_ He says still beaming proudly at me.

" _Well, I was trying not make you feel bad, Grandpa Richie…but since you brought it up, I have to kindly agree with you."_ I reply back, chuckling at my own words.

I turn my head towards Bella and I wave her over.

"Grandpa, this is Bellatrix—" I say, speaking English now.

"Black, Bellatrix Black, right?" he says smiling slightly also now speaking English.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Bellatrix responds politely.

"Ah, very nice manners, indeed. Although, there's no need for mannerism with me. I don't demand it. I like to talk _with_ you youngsters and not _at_ you. I believe that is the best way to earn respect."

Bella appeared to be taken aback. Grandpa Richie, laughed wholeheartedly, "In other words, I want you to feel comfortable around me!" Bella's eyes were the size of golf balls. That only made grandpa laugh harder. "How about this, Bella. Friends?" Grandpa Richie extends his hand for Bella to shake. She looks at me as if to silently ask if this is some sort of test. I nod my head in approval.  
"Friends." Bella says as she takes Grandpa's hand into her own in a firm handshake.

"Well, now that I've made a new friend, Nina…Leonardo and Yen—" My heart skips a beat, and my palms began to sweat as I realize what he's about to say.

"Yes. I know." I say lowly.

I can sense Bella's concern for me. It's flowing through my body. I can also feel a slight tickle in the back of my head as she enters my mind…

' _I'm fine, Bella. Stay with Grandpa Richie. Ask him to show you around a bit…I'll be back shortly.'_ I say in my mind. I know Bella can hear me.

' _Okay. Hold my hand. Take some of my power, in case you need it.'_

I quickly grab hold of her hand. I forgot all about Grandpa Richie who seems to be quietly observing our small interaction. I feel her energy flowing into me and I suddenly feel more confident. "I'll be back soon, Bella." I let go of Bella's hand, and immediately feel the loss of her touch, but her magic is still flowing strongly through me.

I walk up to Grandpa Richie, "Whatever you do, don't let her near there. Okay? You have to promise." I said it soft enough so Bella wouldn't hear. But I can tell Grandpa hears the urgent plea in my voice. He nods his head in response.

I begin to walk away, _'You love her.'_ I hear Grandpa Richie in my head.

I close my eyes softly. If it had been anyone else, I would have denied it. I would have pretended to be outraged at the accusation, but because it's Grandpa Richie…I know I can be honest about this with him. ' _Yes_.'

Before he can ask any more questions, I sped away in a flash.

* * *

I reach the back of the training center in about 2.5 seconds while using my dash at full speed. It was something I learned to do when I was young by my father because of my excessive amount of control over my magical energy. Magic isn't just casting spells. Magic is energy. It's our very being. As witches and Wizards our magic isn't just tied to wands and simple incantations. In fact, using wands for spell casting is a European invention. The same way using chop sticks is directly derived from traditional Eastern Asian cultures. While forks are from the Western cultures. Using a wand is a way to channel our magic quickly and easily, but it's not necessary simply because the wands don't produce the magic—we do. The magic is us—or better yet, we _are_ the magic. Because our magic is our very being, we are able to manipulate certain aspects of our body to more extreme measures than what any muggle can do without killing themselves in the process. Like running. While it seems simple enough to master a dash, it takes a lot more than just a simple spell to give you a speed boost. If it were that easy, then everyone could do it. It's more like a talent. It is very hard to use your magic to manipulate any part of your body without using a critical self-inflicted spell, followed by a potion that would act as a supplement. But like all potions, none of them last forever. To keep the effectiveness of the potion, you'll have to keep brewing more and drinking it after it starts to wear off. Just polyjuice potion wears off after about an hour. Therefore, to keep the appearance of the person you are impersonating, you will have to make another potion and add the hairs of the person you are trying to become all over again.

I entered the large building through the back door, and I flash through the building, heading straight for the large secluded room near the back courtyard. The room has a force field around it, just in case some powerful spells cause an explosion.

I can never remember why the hell they always have me meet them in this stupid room anyway _. I always forget to ask…_

I wave the sealed door open with ease. Sighing in relief as I realize they hadn't changed the complexity of the force field and I didn't even break a sweat trying to break through its defenses.

" _Well well…Look who's getting stronger…"_ I hear a high feminine voice from my side.

I cock my head to the side, as I spot Yennefer leaning with her arms crossed on the wall.

For some reason, seeing Yennefer sparks some emotion within me, but I can't seem to place why. Actually, I can't even seem to place what kind of emotion Yennefer has sparked in me.

I decided to go along with this game of hers. I always do.

" _Hardly. I've just grown accustomed to you and Leonardo's worthless tricks…_ " I say smirking.

" _It actually is a much harder force field. As I've said, you're growing stronger."_ Yennefer replies, pushing herself off of the wall as she begins to make her way over towards me. She's beautiful, but that's always been the case. She has long wavy black hair, a curvy hourglass figure, and beautiful intense violet eyes. All in all, Yennefer is very beautiful—a fact she seems perfectly aware of, unfortunately. She's actually not much older than me. Yennefer will be turning eighteen in three months.

" _Well, if you're done ogling me…I can start removing the seal…"_

" _What seal? What the hell are you—"_ Before I can finish, Yennefer waves her hand over my forehead while muttering, " _Release…"_

" _Why am I here Yennefer? Where's Leo? We have to get started, I need training!"_ I scream suddenly, as if some sort of switch inside of me was flipped.

She laughs lightly, " _Shhh. He'll be here. I always have you come early. We usually have some, fun. Don't you remember?"_ I do. I remember well. _The sex, the passion, the power, the lust, the…no. I'm with Bella. The love of my life. I can't do this with her._ Where are all of these memories coming from, anyway? Does this have to do with this so called seal she just released?

" _Of course I do…"_ I trail off as I feel a tingling sensation in the back of my mind as Yennefer attempts to search my mind for an answer. I give it to her. I show her Bella and I together, and how happy I am with her. How she helps me when I lose control.

I feel her pull out of my mind, " _But…you've found her. You've found someone else to love."_ I squint my eyes in confusion as I strain to remember what the hell she's even talking about. If I couldn't see the pain in her eyes, I would've thought this was a trick. But for some reason, I don't think she's joking…maybe she's delusional. I remember us fucking. Not love.

" _Okay, what are you even talking about? I never loved you. We had a mutual agreement; We fucked. I didn't love you…where is this even coming from?!"_ I question, practically yelling at her.

" _That's right,"_ Yennefer says, shaking her head as she rolls her eyes and scoffs. " _Damn you, Leo_ …"

" _Yennefer, what_ —" Yennefer captures my lips, effectively shutting me up.

I am unresponsive. I feel her desperately kissing me with everything she has and my heart aches. What happened between us that could make her feel like I loved her? What don't I remember?

Eventually, she pulls away, looking at me desperately with intense violet eyes. Her eyes bore into my grey ones, searching desperately for some hint of recognition. I stare back, trying as hard as I can to remember what love we supposedly shared…anything. I get a quick flashback of her mouthing, "I love you." but I can't be sure…it's not clear, and almost as fast as it came, it blurred away…But deep down I know it's her. Her beautiful wavy hair, her sparkling violet eyes…her signature smirk that has sexy written all over it…but where is this coming from?

" _Aww. I always have had a soft spot for two girls in love…"_ I hear a familiar masculine voice snicker from behind us.

 _Leonardo…_

I turn to glare at him, scowling at the stupid smirk on his face.

" _And how's my favorite doppelgänger on this fine day?"_ He comes up to me and places his hand on my forehead. I try to pull away, but his grip is stronger. I feel the slight tingle my mind, that tells me someone is reading my mind. I realize this too late, and I didn't have enough time to put my defenses up.

" _Bellatrix Black…hmm, quite the looker huh? Well I guess you think so too…you always were a sucker for pretty brunette's, weren't you, little doppelgänger?"_ I feel Yennefer tense beside me at his words. I clench my jaw, " _If you ever lay a hand on her…I'll kill you myself!"_ I can feel my anger fueling my magic. I try to calm myself. I try to think about Bella… _my beautiful brown eyed girl…_

I am snapped out of my thoughts by Leo throwing his head back in a fit of laughter.

" _Déjà vu, eh Yennefer?"_ I hear Yennefer gasp softly from my side, and I cock my head towards her. _What the hell is he talking about?_

Leo takes a step back and observes us quietly. His hazel eyes narrow slightly. I take this time to analyze my position. I'm standing slightly in front of Yennefer, and it almost looks like I'm protecting her. _It seems vaguely familiar…Has something like this happened before?_

" _I recall you saying that about someone else before though_ ," He pauses as he hears a rumbling sound from deep in my chest. It surprised me too _. Did I just growl?_ Leo must be wondering the same thing because he narrows his eyes before continuing. " _Yes, Déjà vu indeed. But then again, your existence alone is the exact definition of déjà vu…_ " His arrogant smirk, sent me over the edge. I'm going to _kill_ him.

I feel my magic radiating around me, my rage is adding fuel to the flame. He doesn't seem fazed at all which only makes me angrier.

I see that Yennefer has moved away from us. She's smart. I have no intention on controlling my power. I'll probably end up killing her too if she stayed near me.

My eyes narrow as I attempt to fire a spell at him but nothing happens. I scream in frustration as he begins to laugh at me. " _You haven't figured it out yet. You were too caught up in your own rage that you didn't notice the room is enchanted. It drains your magic each time you attempt to cast a spell."_ I clench my fists as I realize he's right. I can sense some kind of enchantment placed on the room. _"Although, if you were strong enough, you could probably break the spell placed around the room. You're still too weak…"_ His words unleashed some power deep within me. I look down at my body and notice the magic is covering my skin, it almost appears to be a protective cloak _. I've never…this has never happened to me. This power is…addicting. I feel invincible!_

I look back at Leo, his eyes flicker with fear for a second before returning to their usual calm hazel color. It happened fast, and if I had blinked I would have missed it.

" _That's enough. You're still too weak, doppelganger. It seems all you are capable of is living in Evangeline's shadow…"_ My jaw clenches when he compares me to Evangeline. I _hate_ it when they do that.

" _Fuck you! I am better than she was! I'm only fourteen…When I'm completely done with my training at Hogwarts, I'm going to travel the world. I'll learn all kinds of magic! Then I'll come back here and kill you. I will be ten times the witch she ever was!"_ I scream at Leo. He raises an eyebrow, " _Perhaps you will, then…but I think that's enough for now._ "

I look down at my feet as chains appear around my body. I can feel myself slowly getting weaker. I see the faint red cloak gradually fading away. _That bastard! This was the strongest I've ever felt!_

" _Damn you…You little coward! You can't fight me! You wait—I'm going to KILL YOU!"_ I scream in rage, thrashing around against the chains like a wild animal.

" _I don't doubt it, Doppelganger…I don't. You'll give me a run for my money when the time comes. I look forward to fighting you when you are a fully trained witch—as equals_." He says softly to me. I hadn't even noticed that he was suddenly in front of me. He placed his hand over my forehead. I know what comes next, so I decide to stop fighting. He is going to replace the seal. I will only remember what he wants me to. I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head. I let out a sigh as a relaxing sensation tingles through my body…

' _As equals…'_

 _I can't open my eyes…My entire body is sore and my muscles feel like they are on fire…_

 _I hear something…a woman speaking…but it's so soft…I can't understand her…I strain my ears to see if I can at least hear some of what she is saying._

" _My power is getting too strong for you, mini me." I know that voice. It belongs to me…a little older me, but it's still mine._

" _What do you mean? Are you an ancestor of mine?" I hear her laugh lightly at this._

" _You could say that. We are actually very much alike. You inherited my powers." She replies smugly._

" _It really isn't anything to be proud of. It's more a curse than a gift for me." I mumble._

 _I hear her chuckle, "I thought so too when I was your age. Sex is one way to keep the rage at bay. I see you're definitely not deprived in that department." She laughs softly and I find it somewhat creepy that we have the same laugh too. Who is she?_

" _Not at all. Sex does help tame me…" I reply._

" _You are very much like I was, Nina. I enjoyed sex very much. The only difference was; my indiscretions weren't tolerated back then. It wasn't as easy to, "sneak around," like it is now. My greatest desire was to bed a woman…" She trails off. I gasp. Just how much alike are we?_

" _I'm secretly with one now. I love her. Her magic just…calls to me, you know?" I feel like an idiot telling her that. I doubt she'll understand._

" _Hanfod y hud captivates ydych yn hoffi seiren . Mae hynny'n ei gwneud yn amhosibl i beidio â amsugno hud ac yn ei ddefnyddio ar gyfer eich bwer ei hun…" She says as if it's the answer to everything._

" _What is that? Welsh?" I ask confused. I have absolutely no idea what she just said._

" _Very Good!" She exclaims, "It translates roughly to…The essence of the magic captivates you like a siren. That makes it impossible not to absorb magic and use it for your own power." My heart skips a beat._

" _So are there others? Other witches or wizards who have this power?"_

" _Now? No. They were destroyed long ago. I was the last one. You are the first one in centuries. If there are any others, they have gone undetected, which means they have a block on their magic that controls any abnormally powerful magical abilities. The block alone is damn near impossible, and is more likely to kill the witch or wizard than control them."_

" _So it is possible?" I ask hopeful that there might be a way to control my powers._

 _I hear her sigh loudly, "Weren't you listening? It's basically impossible! Not only is the spell extremely difficult, but the block has about an 100% chance of the witch or wizard dying after the block has been placed. Just like every other wizard at your age, your body has molded itself into your magical core by now. Meaning, you will die if someone places that spell on you. Your body is used to having a certain amount of magic—imagine your magical core being drained low enough so that you pass out, wouldn't you need an excessive amount of magic to refuel you?"_

 _She's right. After I pass out, I typically need a lot magic to regain my composure._

" _Yes, but I am just weak for a while. I never die." I say just as she huffs in frustration._

" _Think, Nina, think! The spell blocks any special powers. You think absorbing your little girlfriends' magic is normal? No. It's about as far from normal as seeing pigs fly—even in the wizarding world. But it's even a lot more complicated than that…your powers and your magical core are intertwined, yes? Your magic is you. In other words, your magical core has grown with you. You need it to live. What if I ripped your heart out of your chest? You would die. The same can be said about your magic. You need your magic just as much as you need your heart at this point."_

" _Okay, you said that the spell had a 100% chance of killing me because by this point in my life, the magic has fused with my very being, right?"_

" _Correct."_

" _So, if I had been a baby when the block was placed on me, would I have survived to grow into a normal witch?"_

" _Good question. No." She responds simply like the question wasn't really a good one at all. She was obviously being sarcastic then…_

" _But you said the spell would only kill me basically because my body relies on the magic, but I would be a newborn so—"_

" _The spell has about a ninety-five perc—No, wait that's too low, you'd have about a ninety-eight percent chance of dying if you were a newborn."_

" _Wow…that is damn near impossible then."_

" _Yes well, I did tell you that before you decided to try to act like you're so intelligent and that no one else could've thought about that long before you were born…"_

 _I decide not to comment; she actually has a point…although I'd never admit it._

" _I have to cut this short, the connection is going to be broken soon. Nina, you have to learn to control your powers better. You're still a young witch in training…you have plenty of time, but for now you need help. Sex helps, and blood does as well…I can't explain why…today…not much…time…drink blood…it…helps…don't tell anyone…see…next time…" I mentally curse myself._

 _What does she mean by drinking blood? I'm not a vampire, what would I drink blood for? That sounds disgusting…damn! I never even got her name…_

* * *

I open my eyes to the bright sun almost making me blind.

 _"Ah, about time you made it back to the land of the living…"_ I groan as I stir awake.

" _Nonna…How are you?"_ I ask my grandmother as I smile softly.

" _I'm well, but the question is, how are you?_ " I squint my eyes as I try to remember my training session. Nothing. I remember wearing myself out and passing out after dueling Leonardo…

" _Worn out. Leonardo's strong…even I have to admit that. I absolutely hate him though. I hate him more than life itself."_ Her mouth forms into a sad smile.

" _I know. You two were great friends once. I believe that is what's fueling this hatred. He let you down. He betrayed you in a sense, now you have the urge to get stronger to beat him."_

" _No…he killed those muggles—Nonna, it was horrible. He said he was going to do it again. That he didn't care about me or them, or anyone. He was leaving here one day, and that he'd spend every day making my life here a living hell until he did._ " I say remembering that horrific night four years ago.

" _Leonardo was always a bit troubled…you looked up to him. He was like an older brother to you. I don't agree with him massacring ten muggle teenagers either, but I think it hit you especially hard because your friends were muggle—at least you thought they were at the time._ " She says walking closer to the bed to hold my hand. I grab hold of her soft warm hand and sigh, _"Yes…I mean, he didn't cause too much of a disturbance in the muggle community. They just thought they were attacked by a wild animal…"_ I grimace at the memory, " _I remember telling him that I'd duel him when I'm a fully grown witch. I told him that duel would result in his death. He accepted it, saying that I'd probably give him a run for his money then."_

" _You won't kill him. I have no doubt that you will surpass him."_ I nod my head at her. I will kill him. I have no good emotion left towards him, but he doesn't need to know that. I always have to remember that no one, but the Russo Elders and Leonardo and Yennefer know how strong I actually am. I still have absolutely no idea where my power comes from…I guess from the woman who I spoke to while I was knocked out. Supposedly she's my ancestor and I inherited my unique power from her _. Who was she?_

" _Nina, you need to know…Leo left this morning. He told the Elders he was leaving to see the world and that he'd be back on his own time."_ I bite the inside of my jaw. _That little bastard…don't worry. I'll still find you, Leo. I'll get a proper duel with you one day…don't get yourself killed before then._ I have to stop myself from smirking at the thought.

" _That's no problem, I'll find him when I'm ready if I need to. But right now he's close to the last thing on my priority list. Right now, I need to focus on school. And becoming a powerful witch."_

I tell her smiling.

" _You sure do. You've been out almost two days and—"_

" _Two days? Where's Bella?!"_ I ask, sitting up a little too fast. I flinch at the pain.

" _She's fine! Playing Quidditch with some of the other kids. Richard says she's magnificent on a broom, almost like looking at art."_ I smile. That's Bella alright. I'm glad she's having fun…

" _She is an amazing Quidditch player. She plays for our house at school. She's plays a beater currently, but she's played all the positions on the team. She masters them all. That's pure talent she has…_ " I say smiling fondly.

"Indeed it is. Maybe she'll play professionally? Seems right up her alley."

"Hmm, I could definitely see her becoming a professional player. I should ask her."

"Yes. I would love to know. Speaking of Bella, I told her I'd send you on your way to the Quidditch pitch when you woke up. Now get ready before she has my head!" Nonna says before we both burst out in laughter. After a few minutes, I finally decide I should start getting ready.

-After I got ready, I made my way down the busy streets of the district towards the Pitch.

I smile and wave at a few people on my way. I barley pay attention to where I'm going and before I know it, I'm all the way on the opposite side of the district. What the…?

I shake my head and begin to turn around toward where I should have been going.

" _Stop it, Jacob! We're going to be late…"_ I hear the muffled sounds on the outside of the barrier. That's strange…you aren't supposed to be able to hear the muggles on the outside.

" _Come on Nelly, just a little more…"_ I hear a male voice say _._

 _Drink blood…it helps…_

As if driven by impulse, I wave my hand to break through the barrier. My body is moving on its own accord. I see the couple kissing against a tree, unaware of my presence. _Blood…_

I pull out my wand in one hand and a pocket knife in the other. I flash over to them. The girl starts screaming hysterically while trying to run away. I ignore her. I'll catch her before she reaches anyone. She's not getting anywhere in that muggle car without the keys.

The guy tries to hit me in the face. "Will you just stay still? I'm trying not to kill you…"

He doesn't listen. I should just kill him. It would make this much easier...

 _No. I can do this without killing…_

"Incarcerous!" Ropes appear out of thin air, tying the struggling man down. I made one rope appear between his lips to shut him up. I can't deal with both of their screaming. " _That's better…now…"_ I trace my knife along his skin before I decide to add pressure. I cut his skin deeply. I watch in awe as the blood flows like a thick waterfall out of the deep cut.

I bring his arm up to my face. My hand begins to shake as I closely examine the blood. _Gosh, am I turning into a vampire now or something?!_

No. I don't need it to survive. It's just to help control…

I bring his arm to my lips and slowly stick my tongue out for a small taste.

 _More…_

I begin licking his arm feverishly, moaning as I suck and lick the blood from his cut.

The taste is euphoric…it's like heaven and I feel my aches and pain slowly fading away. I feel my power coming back. Through my high, I notice that he's getting weaker. _How much blood have I taken?_

It takes everything in me to pull away. _No worries. I have the girl too…_

I pull out my wand, "Oblivate." I erase his memories of the incident.

I turn toward the screaming girl and roll my eyes, _"Can you just shut up?"_ I say in Italian.

When she notices I'm walking towards her she screams louder. She takes off running.

 _Damn…now I've got to chase her, don't I?_

I guess I could just shoot a spell at her, but where's the fun in that? Besides, it'll be funny to see her face every time I appear in front of her.

I flash in front of her, making her scream and run the other way. I tackle her to the ground, but she punches me in the mouth making stumble backwards. She takes off running again. _She's pretty fast for a muggle. Track runner, perhaps?_

I flash in front of her again, and smirk. " _This is getting old really fast, you know. Stop running!"_

She spits at my face. _I mean, she actually spits at me!_

" _You little—"_ I start, but she doesn't give me time to finish before she takes off again.

I growl _, I have to chase her, for the third time! And I don't play baseball. That's a muggle sport._

 _This is the last time…_

" _Can you stop running now?"_ I ask her sounding bored.

She screams and throws a punch at my face. I taste blood in my mouth, _"You bitch!"_ I growl at her. All I see is read. I stab her, over and over again. _Nineteen…. twenty…_

She died somewhere around the sixth stab, but I didn't care. The blood is oozing out of her body. It's teasing me… _I've got to taste it…_

I moan loudly as I practically suck her dry. I'm in love with this power. The blood makes me feel _alive_. _The blood is like a drug…I'm already addicted. I feel in control of the magic. I feel powerful_.

So no. I don't feel any remorse for the girl. I tried to spare her, but she pissed me off. So she paid the consequences… _oh, but I'm so glad she did…killing her was the best choice..._

 _Thank you for telling me about the blood, mystery woman…you've helped create the beginning of a new Nina Russo...by the time I'm fifteen in four months, I'll be the strongest witch in history…I need more…_


	6. Chapter 5: The Essence of Blood

Tethered to The Story We Must Tell

 **A/N: Hola people! Just a quick warning, strong sexual themes (A lemon) is in this chapter…an old person from Nina's childhood returns. It's only been small hints about this person before. That's how it had to be. Tom Riddle makes an appearance as well…he changes the course of everything (As always)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Essence of Blood

* * *

Nina POV:

 _I see darkness. I guess I must've passed out again…over exertion maybe? I guess I passed out not long after sucking that muggle girl dry._

" _I really wish to stop meeting you like this…you need to wake up now, mini me. You've been out of it far too long…" I hear her say. The voice of the woman who got me hooked on blood in the first place. The woman who sounds like an exact replica of me…_

 _How could I ever repay her?_

" _And I really wish you'd stop referring to me as your mini me." I say grimly._

" _Yes, yes. If that is what you wish. I assume the blood was more than satisfying, yes?"_

" _It was. Thank you." I say._

" _It was the least I can do. You need to learn control, but I fear the connection between you and I is not strong enough, yet. So, blood and sex will have to work for now."_

" _There's a way I can control it without using blood and sex?" I practically scream at her. If there is another way I can control this magic, then I need to know…_

" _Yes. But it is extremely tricky. The tricky part being that I'm the only one who can teach you how…"_

" _What? Why? We can't even see each other how the hell are you supposed to—"_

" _They said you'd be like me…but I beg to differ. Your personality is far worse than mine…" I hear her mumble._

" _Well if you were kept in the dark about everything, and you have to keep this extremely powerful magic under wraps from your parents, teachers, and friends, just to fit in—I'm sure you would've behaved the exact same way!" I yell as I become irritated with her comparing us. She knows nothing about who I really am!_

" _I do understand, actually. You're forgetting that you are the one who inherited my powers, not the other way around." She says dangerously._

" _Whatever."_

" _Yes, whatever is right. Here's some advice, little Russo. Don't go overboard with the blood. The bloodlust will consume you and it may make it impossible for you to keep your humanity intact. It'll change you. Although If you're anything like who I was at your age, my warning means nothing. You'll just do what you want anyway."_

" _Glad you know me so well." I say sarcastically. Just who does she think she is?!  
_

" _You're not that hard to figure out. Stop acting like you are such a mystery. You aren't going through anything different than I was, not really. So please, stop acting like a spoiled brat and let me help you!"_

" _No. I think I can figure this out on my own, thanks."_

" _Your stubbornness will be the death of you, girl! You have no idea what you're getting into!" She sounds furious. Maybe it's best that I can't see her, I'm sure she probably looks terrifying._

" _Oh? And what could you possibly know? I can do things that—"_

" _What could I possibly know? You seem to be forgetting that you practically are me! Whatever it is you plan on doing, remember that I've already done it hundreds of years before you were born, mini me."_

" _Well then you should already know how this is going to play out then, right? No need on wasting both your time and mine with this foolishness." I sneer._

" _Fine," She sighs. "Reasoning with you is about as effective as beating a dead horse at this point. Run along, then. This won't be our last conversation, little Russo. But until then, good bye and good luck."_

-I jolt awake and I hit something hard and cold underneath me. I scream. I passed out on top of the girl's corpse. Her eyes are bloodshot and still wide open in terror, and her skin is beginning to turn blue.

My eyes fill with tears as the realization hits me _. I killed another person…I'm a monster!_

I begin to back away in terror, I can't take my eyes off her body no matter how hard I tried. Suddenly I feel my back hit something hard. I jump before I register that it's only a tree. I slide down the tree and I my eyes widen in horror as I stare at my bloodstained hands. _Monster!_

At this point, I'm not sure If I'm crying over the fact that I killed her, or the fact that I enjoyed every bit of it. I mean, I was always certain I'd kill someone eventually. Death didn't faze me, in fact, I welcome death. _Then why do I feel so horrible?_

 _Because she's right_ , I think. _She's right about the blood tearing away my humanity_. I should've known something like this would happen. Nothing that feels that wonderful comes without a price. Maybe if I can learn to control the amount I drink, I might not lose control…

I have to tell Bella…I'm going to need her help with this, but…

 _What if she sees me as a monster? What if she hates me? What if I scare her away?_

I try to concentrate on Bella's energy. I feel her. She's happy. Her magic is flowing so freely; it makes me smile. That's enough for me to snap out of this. That's enough to make me want to gain control so I don't lose my ability to love her.

"I won't lose control, Bella. I promise…" I whisper softly as if it's a silent prayer.

I stand up and wave my wand to clean the blood on my body and clothes. I was supposed to go to the Quidditch Pitch an hour ago to see Bella. I quickly dash all the way there, and I made it in less than 2 seconds.

When I get there, I see Bella and some of my cousins playing a mock game of Quidditch. I used to love playing here when I was younger. I was actually pretty good, but I'm sure nowhere as good as Bella is.

Watching her fly is like watching an artist. Her moves are fluid and quick, but also graceful. Her reflexes are fast and unforgiving with little to no hesitation beforehand. She's a _genius_ at Quidditch…

"That's her, isn't it?" A soft feminine voice says from my side. I cock my head to the side, "Yennefer." I say ignoring her question.

"I came to see what you actually remember from your session two days ago..." She says softly.

I squint my eyes in confusion, "What do you mean? It was a normal training session, I exhausted myself and passed out. Why?"

"I thought as much…" I hear her mumble softly.

"Look, I came to warn you…Elif's here. She came back this morning." My body freezes.

"W…what?" _No. she can't be here now…Not with Bella._

Elif was a good friend of mine since I was five years old. She is a year and a half older than me. But she always seemed much more mature. Whether it was the early swells of her breast or the curves of her hips, Elif always seemed so far ahead of me. When I was eleven, I confessed to her that I had a crush on her. I found out she liked me back. Then we had sex—on more than one occasion, and I told her I was in love with her, she told me she loved me too. Then, one day she just left. I found out that she left to return to Turkey and I haven't heard from her since. I wrote her tons and tons of letters, but she never responded. At the end of my 2nd year, on my thirteenth birthday is when I started dating Rabastan. I did it to get over her, and eventually, I did. At first I convinced myself that it was because what Elif and I did was wrong. That two girls should not fall in love with each other, so I tried to make myself fall for him the same way I felt for Elif. A little over a year later I'm in the same predicament with Bella, and I feel no guilt anymore. Whomever I fall in love with is up to me. I don't care about my mother and her stupid blood supremacy. Not anymore…

"Why did you warn me? I'm in love with someone else. Elif is my past…I don't love her anymore." Even as the words left my mouth, I knew that Yennefer knew I was lying.

"Nina, you're lying. I'm not doubting that you are in love with someone else. I know you are. I can tell…but no matter how hard you try to deny it; you still love Elif too. You never even got over her properly. Actually, you never got over her at all. You blocked your feelings and most of your memories of her out completely. I helped you do it, if you remember." I cringe at Yennefer words _. She's right though…_

"It's wrong. I'm supposed to like boys…" I say softly.

I hear Yennefer sigh, "I know you like boys. That's obvious, but you've always fallen in love with girls—even then…" she trails off, seemingly lost in a memory.

"Why haven't you said anything? Why not let them disown me?" I say and she laughs as if I just told her a joke.

"They wouldn't disown you, Nina. You're too valuable. Not only that, everyone here loves you. Now, that mother of yours…she'll disown you, but I doubt that would be all. She would definitely find a way to make you pay for your indiscretions."

"Of course she would. I don't want everyone to know just yet anyway. Maybe when I'm out of Hogwarts, I'll be more open. Grandpa Richie already knows. I told him."

"Well, that's good. Now, about Elif—" She starts, but I cut her off.

"I'm going to talk to her now. You're right. I never got over her properly, and I need closure." I pull Yennefer in for a hug. When my arms wrap around hers, I can't help but relax at the familiar sensation of this hug. Almost like we have hugged many times before that I don't recall. I pull back quickly and dash off to find Elif.

 _Finally, after all this time. I get my closure._

I focus on trying to remember the feel of her magic, but I freeze when I realize how close she actually is.

Glancing around the central district, I scan the crowds of people shopping, eating, and gathering around, for any signs of Elif. I feel her magic coming closer. _Where is—Behind me!_

I spin around quickly and I feel my breath hitch in my chest _. It's her_ …

My eyes move up slowly along her body. Her attire hugs her hourglass like figure perfectly. I bite my lip as I fight the urge to run my hands along her curves. My eyes continue to trail up her body and stop at her ample breasts. I bite my lip even harder as my mind wonders to how her breasts will feel in my hand…

I move my eyes higher, her creamy chest and neck almost begging to get kissed and nibbled. Her long dark brown hair is curled loosely over her shoulders. I look at her face and I feel my heart stop _. Jesus! She's beautiful!_

I feel my palms get sweaty as my fingers twitch suddenly. _I need it…_

" _Well, look who it is? Did ya miss me?"_ Elif says with a small smirk on her face. Her Turkish accent is an extreme turn on for me.

"You know I did." I reply seductively. Two can play this game.

Elif's eyes lighten in delight, "Why, Nina. You've changed…you've grown up on me…"

"Could say the same about you, Elif. You're stronger, I can feel it. You're smarter…sexier." I say the last word lowly. I lick my lips as I take in her appearance. She raises a delicate eyebrow at me, "And your confidence has grown too…" She says smirking seductively.

"What can I say? You bring out that side of me."

"Ugh. Enough talking, let's get out of here. I fucking missed you." Elif says and I grab her hand and dash away.

As soon as we reached the field, Elif pushes me down in the grass and straddles my waist. She smirks and I lift my lips up to reach hers. Our lips meet in heated passion. Tongues swirling around each other, both fighting for dominance. I moan as she pushes me down and begins to kiss my neck.

"Stop teasing, Elif…" I say in between moans.

I feel her smirk against my neck. Elif then begins pulling at my shirt between her teeth. The next thing I know, Elif rips my shirt with her hands. I moan. Damn. Has she always been this feisty? Not when we're younger…

She looks up at me as her tongue swirls over my smooth skin. "I just love you being out of control, it's too tempting not to ravish you." She says and then grabs my breast into her hand with a tight squeeze. I moan loudly, "Elif…" I begin, but my words fall short as another wave of pleasure makes me moan.

" _I bet no one else can make you cum like I have. I can still drive you wild…you'll be screaming so loud your elders will think you're hurt…"_ I hear Elif mumble against my skin.

I moan at the thought, "Then do it. Make me scream."

Elif lifts her head enough to show off her smirk. "Your wish is my command, Princess." I groan at the use of the word, 'Princess.' _I'm not her princess_!

"Don't call me that, Elif—oh god!" My scolding falls short when I feel her tongue dart out over my trousers.

Through my clouded senses I hear her chuckle darkly. "You were saying?" I roll my eyes, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just fuck me already. I need it." I say as one of my hands reaches the back of her head to pull her face down to my crotch again.

"My pleasure…" Elif says. Her expert tongue doing wonders on my clothed sex.

Will she hurry up and take off my trousers? I'd much rather feel her tongue against me bare…

Elif obviously heard my thoughts, because before I know it, my underwear was being thrown to the side and my legs were being pushed further apart.

She decides to make me wait longer as she ghosts her lips over my toned stomach, up past the swell of my breasts, and captures my lips in a wet, passionate kiss.

I return the kiss with just as much passion. Our tongues swirling around each other as we both moan in the kiss.

I take this time to begin taking her clothes off.

"You're wearing too many clothes for my liking, Elif…" I whisper huskily into her ear before taking the tip of her earlobe between blunt teeth. She moans at the contact. The sound alone is driving me nuts. I growl softly into her ear. "You're too sexy for your own good, Elif. And I'll be damned if I don't get to devour you…"

Her moans become louder now. She's starting to awake the animal inside of me, and she knows it.

I flip us over so that Elif is on her back. Her face looks surprised and her eyes are dark with lust. "A lot has changed, Elif. Neither of us are inexperienced anymore. Two years is a long time…" I trail off, mesmerized with how beautiful she looks underneath me, completely at my mercy. "God, you don't know how good you look right now…" I murmur. "Just give me the word, Elif… _remember_? Give me the okay to completely have my way with you…please allow me to let go…" I mumble against her skin, placing feverish kisses on her neck. Elif's gasping turns into pleasurable whimpers.

I growl. Oh that sound…

"Please…" I whisper softly against her ear.

I feel her shiver at the feeling of my breath against her ear. She pulls my head over to her lips. "Yes, but stay in _control_..." She murmurs into the kiss.

There.

"I will. I promise…" I breath as I pull back slightly.

My mind becomes clouded as I slowly allow myself to drink in her magical essence. Her lust filled brown eyes meet mine. Magic is so much more satisfying during sex… _mmm_. I feel the uncontrollable part of me trying to fight its way out—to consume all it can of this magical euphoria.

But I have to stay in control. I promised. For a second, neither of us moved. Both of us staring at the other; completely frozen. Elif's eyes bore into mine and I can see a hint of fear swimming in them. _That only heightens my pleasure…_

No!

I close my eyes to try and regain my composure. I won't let that side of me win. Not now…

After a few seconds of deep breathing—almost like meditation—I can feel myself slowly gaining control of my body. I slowly open my eyes as my breathing slows. I see Elif's brown eyes looking up at me curiously, but I can still sense her fear. Once her eyes met mine, they widened for a second, and a soft gasp escaped from her mouth. Then she yanked my head down and slammed my lips to hers. I pull back and smirk. "I remember you liked to ride my tongue," I begin, "And I have every intention of allowing you to. But…"

I cup her firm boobs into my hand, kneading them through my fingers. Elif moans loudly, and bites her bottom lip. I kiss my way down her nicely toned stomach, one hand still firmly grasping her plump boob.

I level myself with her drenched womanhood. My mouth watering at the sight of her juices flowing over her nicely shaved core. I part her inner lips and slowly run my tongue along her dripping center. I moan at the sweet taste. Elif jolts upward pushing her groin closer to my lips as she cries out in pleasure. "Oh God…" She breathed as my tongue flicks over her most sensitive nub. I chuckle darkly, "he's not here." I whisper dangerously. I slip a hand between my legs for my own release. Moaning loudly as my fingers frantically rub my clit, I take her swollen nub into my mouth and suck gently. My eyes never leaving her face as her eyes roll into the back of her head. I can tell she's close. Her toned stomach muscles are clenched, and her moans are becoming more incoherent. Elif's chest is heaving as she throws her head back with a loud cry. I give her clit a gentle tug before releasing it with a loud ' _pop'._

"Look at me, Elif. I want to look into your eyes as you cum all over my tongue." I breathed. I flatten my tongue and begin greedily lapping her center. I realize I'm close too as my fingers work my swollen clit in all the right spots. Our moans becoming more frantic with each flick of my tongue.

"Oh fuck, Nina, I'm about to—!" I cut her off with a loud moan, "Fuck, me too!" My muscles clench as I feel a jolt of pleasure nearly pushing me over the edge. My vision clouded with stars as my orgasm erupts through my body. And suddenly I'm flying on the highest clouds. Pure pleasure engulfs my body and I moan loudly onto her clit, the vibrations sending her towards her own climax.

Elif's body tenses for a second before her orgasm sends her screaming and soaring through the clouds right along with me. She's screaming words in her native tongue, and I moan as I greedily lap at her juices.

After we both came down from our high, we were hit with the relaxing afterglow of sex.

"I gotta say, you sure know how to make a woman cum…" Elif says, once her breathing slowed.

I chuckle, "You haven't even seen half of it. I was in a rush. A lot has happened since our first time two years ago."

I hear her laugh, "I can tell. You're easily one of the best I've had." Elif says smiling.

I smirk, "You are too. The way you moan, and your body is just...mmm!" I say and snap my fingers on the "mmm."

Elif chuckles, "You're one to talk. Your body must've been sculpted by Gods, because I swear, it's perfect."

I smile warmly. "Thank you. You're perfect too." Elif's cheeks flush and we both look away. Neither of us trying to get caught up in our emotions. With a wave of my wand, we are both clothed again. We sat down next to each other in the grass. Both of us enjoying the soft breeze and the bright midafternoon sun.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, I turn my gaze to the sunny sky. "What made you come back here, Elif? Why return after all this time?" I say softly.

"Maybe I wanted to see you. Is that an acceptable reason?" She teases.

"No. Not anymore. You left. I haven't heard from you for 2 years. You have no right to waltz back into my life without a damned good explanation!" Is my angry reply.

She lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I've been asked to train you, okay? Yennefer requested my return after Leonardo's decision to travel."

"Well, I don't need you to. The fact that you only came back because Yennefer requested you is enough for me to decide that I don't want to be bothered with you." I say hastily as I begin to stand up.

Elif quickly grabs my arm to pull me back down.

"I left because I had to!" She says through clenched teeth.

"Yeah sure you did. I have a girlfriend now, so this can never happen again. I love _her_. I don't ever want to let her go because of you."

"You have a what?" Elif asked in disbelief.

"A girlfriend." I reply smugly.

"Of course." I hear Elif scoff more to herself than to me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Her eyes snap to mine and I can see anger and pain reflecting in them.

"You want to know why I left? Because your mother found out about us. She didn't tell anyone and used that to blackmail me into leaving. She threatened to tell my father, and if I didn't leave to go back to Turkey and never speak to you again, she'd punish you too." My eyes widened in shock.

My mother knew?

"Wh..what?"

"No one else knows besides Yennefer. I asked her to keep an eye on you after I left. To make sure that you wouldn't do anything to harm yourself or anyone else."

"What? Yen knew? Why didn't Yennefer tell me?!" I screamed.

"Calm yourself. I asked her not to. I didn't want you to go and confront your mother and word gets back to my father about my sexuality. He'd beat and disown me in a heartbeat for sure, but that didn't worry me nearly as much as I worried about you. Your mother wouldn't hesitate to ruin your status among most wizarding families in all of Europe. Her stupid side of the family would shun you already more than they had. I just couldn't do that to you. You were twelve then…I couldn't live with myself if I did something like that. So I left."

My heart sinks as realization sets in. My mother is the reason Elif was forced to leave. It wasn't just for her, but me as well.

"My love for you was real…" She says softly.

I stare at her in shock as tears stream down my face.

"And so was mine…" I reply, my voice barley above a whisper.

"I know…I'm not here to win you back from her. I promise. We had sex. We got that out of our system, and now we can just focus on your training. Then, maybe—just maybe, we've got a shot at becoming best friends again. I missed you, Nina." Elif gives me a small smile.

"We're already best friends. I just need you to be honest with me from now on…no more secrets, okay?" I say, earning a bright smile from Elif. Laughing softly, I use my hand to dry my tears and I smile at her.

"I promise. There are a lot of things you need to know."

"Like?" I asked.

"Where to begin," Elif sighs as she runs her hand through her hair, "I know about the blood." She says bluntly. My eyes widened in shock.

"What? But how?" I ask. My heartbeat increases and my palms get sweaty.

"Don't worry. I understand why you did it. There's a reason I was asked to come and help train you, Nina." She says chuckling lightly at me.

"Why?"

"Because my ancestors left research on how to help people who…well, who are like you. They've been extinct for centuries now, until you _." She can help me?_!

"But you can help me?"

Elif nods her head, "I'm more than confident that I can."

For the first time in years, I felt my body loosen at the thought. _Hope._ I have hope.

"But are you strong enough? I mean…when I lose control, it gets pretty bad."

"Oh, don't worry, Nina. My father's going to help as well. You have to return home tomorrow evening to prepare for some Christmas Ball, or whatever. You're going to be there for three days, your mother said you have a total of four different Balls to attend. But you are we coming back the few days before Christmas."

I sigh, "Great. I forgot about that…think you can get me and Bella out of it?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Nope. Your mother is persistent. She wants you, and Bella back at the manor by tomorrow Night. What's the big deal about these Christmas Ball's anyway?"

"Absolutely nothing. All four of these Balls are literally going to have the same people there. A lot of times the adults will try to encourage you to dance with opposite sex teens your age. Especially if you're betrothed."

"Sounds exhausting. But about the blood…I know about those two muggles. I'm actually quite surprised it took you this long to discover it. Our training will be fast paced, and you must learn quickly."

I debate whether or not I should tell her about the woman that I hear when I'm passed out. The one who says I've inherited her powers. I think it's best if I don't. Not until I know who she really is…who I really am…

"Why are we in such a rush?" I say out of curiosity.

"We need to help you control your magic by the time you turn 16. I know you have a few months before you even turn 15, but we have a lot of ground to cover. More than even I can imagine."

"But I have a whole year left. What kind of training would take that long?"

"First off, we need to find triggers. Certain things trigger your outbursts more than others, we need to know what risks you put yourself and others at when you lose control completely. Of course we know it's really bad, but has your power already began to harm you from your outburst? We'll focus on trying to get you to control your power naturally. Also, in order for us to truly understand, we'll need to know how much you truly rely on sex, and now blood for your control," Elif pauses, as my eyes go wide. She lets a soft sigh before continuing.

"There's more, but the most important thing that we'll possibly have to do, depending on how well you learn to control your powers, is put up a semi block on your magical core that will keep your unique powers at bay. Think of it as a _wall_ of sorts, it won't hold forever—years from now at most, but it will keep your powers from taking control. Then, when the spell producing the "wall" weakens, it will have to be put back up before it collapses. If it collapses before it can be put back up, we risk you either dying or your magic taking over you completely, the latter can be resolved, but it will take a witch or wizard with extraordinary magical talent—the best of the best, to drain your magic just enough to finally restrain you, so the block can be put back up. It's extremely tricky, because the block has to be _gradually_ placed around your magical core for it to work. If it was placed all at once, you'll die. The block has too much of an effect on your magical core for it to be put up all at once." Elif lets out a troubled sigh.

I can tell what she's about to say is bothering her the most.

"At any rate, I swear if it ever comes to that, I'll just probably have to let you die." Her harsh words don't actually sound harsh. I can hear the regret, and pain behind her words, and my heart aches. I know it's really bothering her to even think about something like that.

Elif closes her eyes to regain her composure, "Even if you are retained and the block was successfully returned, the effect your outburst would have on your body is horrific…I'm not just talking about physically, but mentally as well. Based on the research that was left in our shrines it is documented that, if the wall falls before we can recast the spell, and we actually are able to save your life after the block has been replaced, there's a 99.9% chance that mentally, the part that made you, you, will be long gone. You'll be nothing more than a shell of who you once were. It will be like you suffered from the dementors' kiss. Just as if you didn't have a _soul_. You'll exist physically, but that's about it. You won't smile, laugh, or talk…because you can't. That part of you is gone." I stare at Elif, my eyes wide. For the first time since I was a little girl, I am scared.

"But you'll fix it before it comes to that right? It won't come to me dying…" I say. I have this really horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if it does come to that? What if I do lose myself forever?

Obviously sensing my worry, Elif smiles at me, "I promise to do everything I can to make sure that will never happen, okay?"

I look into her eyes and see nothing but love, and I know. I know she will do everything in her power to help me. "Okay." I say softly. My eyes never leaving hers.

I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips. It's a fragile kiss, soft and maybe even a bit passionate, but I know where I stand. Maybe if I had not fallen for Bella, then my heart would definitely belong to Elif. If Elif had not been forced to leave back then, I would not even be Rabastan's girlfriend, for I had decided on becoming his girlfriend only after Elif left.

Elif kisses me back almost instantly. The kiss is nothing like earlier. Our lips move softly against each other, pouring all the sadness and pain into this one kiss. I understand now what people meant when they said, "You will always have a special place for your first love." When I was younger, I thought it was complete bullshit. I mean, why would anyone still be emotional connected to their first love? It made no sense. But now, sitting here, softly kissing the girl who was my first true love, I get it. Your first true love is the first person who shows you how to love outside of your family. That special kind of love, the one from the stories my Nanna read to me as a little girl. I probably wouldn't have believed it even 2 days ago—hell even 2 hours ago, but as Elif's lips mold perfectly into mine, I realize something.

So after, when she asks me if I still love her, I tell her, "Yes." Then I reached my hand out to softly touch her face, "I believe there is a part of me that will always love you…"

I see her eyes sparkle with that familiar look of happiness, before I close the space between us. My lips softly brushing against hers lightly before fully placing my lips over hers. Our lips move in perfect synchronization as my hand runs through her sleek brown hair.

After what seemed like centuries, I pulled away.

"I want to _forget."_ I say simply.

"What? Forget what, exactly?" She asks, the confusing evident in her voice.

"I don't want to remember us having sex. Please Elif. Keep everything else, but please, take that _away_."

I can feel Elif searching my mind for the reason in which I cannot say. Once she finds the answer she is looking for she nods. "I understand now. But just so you know, when the time comes, whichever one you choose. I won't hate you. I won't stand in your way if you choose…I mean; I can't hate you over something that was a result of my sudden departure. But for now, I will do as you wish…"

Elif places her hand over the top of my head, I hear her muttering a spell in her native language before my vision gets blurry for about a split second. I blink a few times.

 _What were we talking about again?_

"Oh and by the way, I am going to kill Yennefer." Elif says randomly. Well, that's a weird thing to say after I confessed that I still love her…

"That's pretty random, but why?" I chuckle.

"She fucked you. She was supposed to look after you, not fuck you!" Elif exclaims. She's fuming and the only thing I seem to be able to do is laugh.

"Elif, she's not the only one I've been with! I do have a secret girlfriend, and a public boyfriend—" The look on Elif's face is so terrifying it's funny. "Calm down! I'm sure you've had others too!" I say in between laughs.

"Touché…I guess we're kind of even." She smirks. Now it's my turn to get a tad jealous.

"Who?" I growl, which causes her to laugh.

"Emircan, Yousif, Enzo, Emilio—"

"Enzo, and Emilio?! You fucked my cousins? You fucked my freaking cousins that we used to play Quidditch with when were kids?!" _Oh they are so dead._

Enzo and Emilio are 2 out of 4 of my uncle's children. My uncle, Antonio, is my father's older brother. I have an aunt, Rosalie, who's the youngest and a lot cooler than my uncle. She's only 27 years old, and while she is married, her and her husband travel around a lot. My father told me once, that I had another uncle. He was deemed unworthy of the Russo name when he was 17, and they haven't seen him since. I don't blame them. He's a traitor in my eyes.

"Hey hey…have you seen them lately? They've grown quite well. It must run in your family or something." She replies, giving me a sheepish grin.

"Oh great. Should I watch out for Nick now?" I ask sarcastically.

"Ew, Nina. Your little brother's like 11! We watched him get his diapers changed…not exactly a turn on for me…" I laugh at her words.

"Yeah, that would be extremely weird," I shiver at the thought, "But don't think I forgive you about Enzo, and Emilio…that's just…" I can't even finish. My face has a look of pure disgust.

"Oh, don't worry. Seeing you and Yennefer fuck in your memories was enough for me to lose my appetite for years." She says frowning.

It's my turn to smirk, "Not my fault you looked too far…" I shrug.

"I know…It's just the things you did to her…she's like an older sister to me. I mean, she's the one who talked to me about puberty, and to see what you guys did—what you did to her…" I send her a sheepish smile as I scratch the side of my face.

"Yeah, we did get pretty wild there…But thanks to her, I must say my knowledge on the female anatomy has reached expert level. I mean, I should seriously be writing her a 'Thank You' letter because the way Bella looks when she—I'm sorry, Elif…I shouldn't have said all that." I see the hurt in Elif's eyes. I honestly wasn't thinking…

I do still love her, but I'm still in love with Bella too. When I do choose, it will be some time from now. I hope that when I decide, I will be fully in control of my power and ready to start my own family. It's at that moment, and only then, will I choose whomever I cannot survive without.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." She sends me a reassuring smile.

"Elif, A few days ago—hell even 2 hours ago, I would've never imagined that I would find out you came back, and that I would actually come and find you so we can catch up and talk. I imagined it for months after you left, and if I'm being really honest, I still dream about our reunion. But most importantly, if someone told me that when we did meet and talk again, it would lead to us kissing and me confessing that I still love you, I'd probably laugh in their face. Because up until now, I didn't _want_ to think that there was a possibility that I could still love you." I take her hand in mine before I continue, "I didn't want to think that there was a part of me that never stopped loving you, and probably never will. I know that this is a lot to ask…but I don't want to lose you. I love you. But I love Bella too. And I swear to you, I'm not asking you not to date other people and mess around. Because that would be selfish, I would be sad if you actually found someone else that you love as much or more than me…but I'm sure that's how you feel about Bella." I feel a pang of jealousy at the thought of anyone else winning Elif's heart, but I decide against letting my feelings show.

"I'd be lying if I said I won't be jealous as hell, and I won't want to kill the guy, or girl. But I keep thinking that if you do fall in love with someone who loves you back just as much as you love them, then I will be happy for you." I look down and see that our hands were still tightly intertwined and my thumb is absentmindedly tracing circles around the back of her hand.

"But I have fallen for someone who loves me back just as much as I love them." My eyes snap to hers. Why didn't she tell me this before I confessed my love to her?

"Why didn't…?" My question is cut off by Elif firmly pressing her lips to mine. My eyes go wide. On the outside I am frozen; unable to return the kiss. But on the inside, my heart is beating rapidly, while my brain is thinking too many things at once. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach and my breathing hitch as my brain is finally able to make sense of Elif's words and actions. Before I could get my body to listen to my brain as it's screaming to _kiss her back,_ she pulls away, still leaving me frozen. My mouth is open slightly, and my breathing has gone from a dramatic pause to hard and erratic.

"It's _you_." She says softly. She places a soft kiss to my hand, and I am still too shocked to move. "It's always been you, Nina. And It's my fault that you've fallen for someone else, but I promise I won't get in the way. If you decide to pick her then I will be happy for you, and we will remain good friends, but if you pick me…I will love you always, and I would do anything to protect you. I will give you whatever you want. _You'll be my beautiful Russo Queen, and together we will see the world…_ "

My mind goes blank.

 _Bella…_

 _I'm betraying her. I'm going to hurt her…my beautiful girl…How can I even think about leaving her? Why did Elif have to come back and resurface feelings and memories that I've forced myself to forget?!_

For so long…I practically convinced myself that everything with Elif was a dream. And now, I sit next to her, remembering everything I made myself to forget. I sit here, betraying the one person I promised to love forever.

For a split second, my entire body goes numb. I feel nothing. My breathing stopped, and my vision blurred. Everything _stopped_ …

Somewhere in my mind, I register Elif's frightened look. Pure fear is swarming in her deep brown eyes. _Why is she looking at me that way?_

' _Monster…'_

Like a bomb, everything exploded at once. The feelings of fear, disgust, pain, sadness…despair, and self-hatred…everything hit me all at once. The sudden burst of emotions sending my magic haywire.

I see Elif flash backward as she looks at me with pure terror.

 _Good…let them fear me._

Slowly, but surely, I feel myself lose control of my body. Anytime I tried to stop, I kept getting pushed further and further into the darkness. I feel my mouth moving, but I can't hear what I'm saying. The air around my skin is starting to grow a light red… _what is this magic?_

Suddenly I felt as if I was on fire. The pain was so excruciating. I think the Cruciatus curse is actually child's play… _This…this pain is so much more…_

I open my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. I have no control of any part of my body now…

Is this what Elif meant? Am I going to lose myself right here? Will this magic consume me?

The darkness is nearly closing me in. I…I just wish I can somehow say goodbye to Elif…to tell her how much I actually love her…I want her to tell Bella that I'm sorry our forever wasn't really forever…how much I love her too…to tell her that, I want her to be happy…not to go insane because I can't be there with her anymore _._

 _Bella, I will never truly leave you. You either Elif. Good night my loves…_

* * *

" _We can't wait any longer, Yennefer! Do you see her? if I hadn't…if I hadn't forced my blood down her throat, she'd probably be a goner."_ I hear the harsh whisper of Elif ringing through my ears.

I hear Yennefer sigh loudly, "Don't you think I know that, Elif? The block takes preparation! We need an exceptional witch or wizard to do this. You and I both know that it takes more than mere power to cast this. If that was the case, we'd have loads of wizards to help us!" Is Yennefer's frustrated reply.

"So then, we'll ask Dumbledore! Why are you making that face?"

"The elders will never agree to have that old bastard help, trust me. I'm actually surprised they even let Nina go to his school, honestly." Yennefer says harshly.

"Okay well, we don't really have a choice now do we? They need to realize we don't have many options! It's either Dumbledore, or Nina will die, Yennefer!" I can tell Elif is trying not to raise her voice above a whisper, but I can tell it's taking everything in her power not to explode.

Why can't I move? Why can't I open my eyes? _Am I in a coma?_

"Stop saying that! Why do you keep thinking of the worst case scenario?" Yennefer all but yells at Elif.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just being realistic here! It seems I am the only one, besides _Black_! I don't even care for the girl but at least she's trying her best to find a solution!" Elif whispers rather harshly.

She met Bella? How long have I been out…? Where is she? Where am I?

"Oh please! You and Bellatrix are hardly good examples. You're both in love with her! People tend to exaggerate problems when it comes to those they love." Yennefer scoffs.

I hear Elif let out a loud sigh, "Yennefer, you are not my favorite person at the moment. I'd sooner go out to lunch with Black than deal with your dismissive attitude right now!" Elif's voice has gotten a little louder. But still barley above a whisper.

I hear Yennefer scoff.

"Don't make that noise with me! You fucked her, knowing she was mine!" Elif says vehemently.

I wish I could move. Make some noise to let them know I'm awake…they don't need to fight about this. Yennefer was nothing more than a piece of ass to me. She knew it. I knew it. The whole damned world probably knew too!

"Are you seriously caught up over that? We fucked. So? She needed it, and I wanted it…it's not like you haven't had your fair share of fucks; both men and women. Besides, your beef should be with Bellatrix. Not me." Yennefer replied, nonchalantly.

"Are you being serious?" I hear Elif say. Her accent becoming more noticeable. It always comes out more when she's mad, "I have no 'beef' as you put it, with Black! How could I hate her for feeling the exact same way I do? I said I don't particularly care for the girl, which means I don't hav e a sudden urge to hang out with her and become best friends with her! I'm mad at you because you fucked Nina knowing how much she meant to me! When we would meet, and I'd ask you about her, I should've known…you had this _blush_ every time we talked about her...I guess I just expected more from the girl I call my sister."

There was a long pause. I can hear the sadness in Elif's voice, and I feel sorry for her. But I feel like it's my fault. I was the one tempted by Yennefer's sexiness. It's my fault just as much as hers.

"You're right. I was wrong. And for that I am sorry."

"Are you really?" Is Elif skeptical reply. She doesn't believe Yennefer as far as she can throw her, I can tell.

"Yes, I am. Truly." I can tell Yennefer isn't lying…well, she is sorry, but not as sorry as she's making it seem.

"I want to make it up to you. I have a solution. I didn't want to tell you because the date has to be changed now. Rosalie—you know—Nina's aunt, knows a man whom she is more than confident can complete the spell. He's extremely powerful, almost Dumbledore powerful. She wouldn't tell anyone much about his personal life, but she's proven how strong he is. I've never met him personally, but I think he can do it. Rosalie has to meet with him today to discuss moving the original date forward. Even then, we're talking probably at least 6 months. 9 months' maximum. This family spell of yours is no joke." Yennefer says. They've found someone to help? I'll finally be _normal_! If I could jump up and down I would. I'm ecstatic!

"Really? That long? I'll do the spell myself! I don't care if I don't have enough stamina. It's my family spell. If it'll save Nina, then I'll die casting it. I mean it!" I can hear the determination in her voice.

"No Elif! You will not! Don't you see? No one has to die! He's strong enough to do it without dying, so we should let him! Besides, Nina will never be able to live knowing you died for her."

"Well if you put it that way…" Is Elif's thoughtful reply.

"Exactly. Hold your horses, little sis. She'll be normal in no time. We need to tell, Nina's girl Bellatrix, exactly what's going on now. She has a right to know just as you do."

"Stop saying that!" Elif growls.

"Umm, saying what exactly?" The confusion evident in her voice.

"Calling Black, Nina's girl. _I'm_ her girl." Elif sneers.

I hear Yennefer chuckle. "Down, little sis. Bellatrix is as good for Nina as you are. And in the end, it will be her choice. Not either of yours."

"Yeah. I know." Elif sighs loudly.

"Let's go talk to her now. She was worried sick when I talked to her earlier. I told them not to let her see Nina like this. She'd be broken. Richie had to give her a sleeping potion because she refused to sleep. According to Nina's Nonna, she hadn't eaten any food either. I know you don't like her much, but there's one thing you both have in common. You both are undeniably in love with Nina. And she loves you both too. So please try to get along with her. She's not your enemy. I will tell her the same thing too." Yennefer says softly.

"Okay…we'll go talk to her. But first, who is this man that can help Nina?"

"Rosalie said his name is Tom. Tom Riddle." Yennefer answered.

Elif hums, "that's a strange name…alright let's go."

I hear their footsteps retreat down the hall. _Tom Riddle_ …the man I'll owe my life to.

I feel myself slipping back out of consciousness. I wish I was strong enough to wake up…

Suddenly, after what seemed like forever, my eyes snapped open. The room was bright and it took a minute for my eyes to adjust.

"Nina!" I hear Bella exclaim. I can't exactly see anything clearly yet, but I can feel her rush to my side.

I feel her hands over my head, I smile weakly.

"Bell…I need—" I begin but my throat is so dry It feels like I've swallowed tons of dry sand.

"Water. You need water!" She says frantically and I can hear her footsteps running down the hall.

Before I know it, she's back with a white cup and a straw.

"Bella…I can't see you clearly…I want to see you…" I whimpered after I drank the water. My voice is so hoarse that I barely recognized it.

"Shhh, my love. I'll fix it. They left a potion for your eyes. The magic did a lot of straining on your eyes." I can feel her move a potion vial to my lips. I swallow the potion greedily, not caring what it tastes like. I just need my sight back.

My sight comes back slowly, but surly. I stare up into Bella's beautiful face. Her usual flawless face now has dark circles under her eyes, and her skin looks paler than usual.

"Bella…you look sick. Have you been eating, or sleeping?" I ask her.

"No…not really." She looks down at her lap; a habit she does when she feels uncomfortable talking about it.

"You need to eat. Please go eat. I'll be here when you get back. I promise, my love."

"Okay…I suppose I should…" I can tell something is off. She's unsure about something.

"Bella, what's wrong with you?" I say to her.

"We'll talk about it when I'm sure you're better. Okay? I promise." It takes everything in my power to nod my head. I watch her go, and all I want to do is scream after her. I want to take her in my arms, and kiss her passionately.

I flop my head back on the pillow and sigh loudly.

 _Will my life ever be normal?_

I hear footsteps, and I'm about to scold Bella for not going to eat.

 _Elif…_

I can feel her magic flowing in my room.

My eyes move from her knee high black boots all the way past her protruding hips to the luscious swell of her breast. My eyes linger there for a moment; a shiver erupts through my body as a deep hunger fills my mind. _I can't…_

My palms are sweaty and I know I'm going to have a hard time controlling my desire. _I won't!_

 _But you need it…imagine how good it will feel as she writhes and screams underneath you…imagine how beautiful she sounds moaning your name…._

"Down, Tiger. I'm not here to have sex with you. How do you feel?" Elif's voice sounds as sweet as honey. It's probably because I'm still weak. I always need sex after I go on a rampage. Why should now be any different?

I let out a low growl, "No. I need to fuck…and you look good enough to ravish, my dear…" I flash over to her; I whisper the last part in her ear seductively.

I hear Elif gulp as her arousal starts to cloud her brain.

"And you want me to…don't you? It's been a while since we fucked, eh? My beautiful Elif…" My breathing turns erratic _. I am so close…I need it…that's all it is. I'm not doing this to hurt Bella…but Elif is just as good of a choice as Bella is._

I kiss my way from her jaw to her long sun kissed neck. _So beautiful…_

Elif moans softly as I suck on her pulse.

Suddenly, I am being pushed back down on the bed. My shocked eyes meet Elif's angry ones. She is straddling me, pinning my arms down above my head.

"I said _no_! Stop acting like a child!" She says through clenched teeth.

My mouth opens and closes multiple times as I stare up at the beautiful, but furious Turkish witch above me. _I can't believe her! I need a release…_ I smirk as I realize how sexual this position actually is. I slam my hips upward, causing friction in all the right spots. I moan softly at the instant pleasure. Elif is trying her best not to moan too. She bits her bottom lip to keep from moaning. I smirk and do it again. Her reaction is less controlled as her mouth opens slightly and a soft gasp leaves it.

" _Fuck."_ I say as the sensations are doing wonders to my body.

Elif is enjoying herself too. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are darkened with lust.

"No…I'm not going to let you do something you're going to regret." All of a sudden, she leaned up and pulled out a dagger. She slowly began cutting her forearm. Blood begin seeping through the newly formed cut. My mind snapped back to those muggles and I felt myself lost in the beauty of it all.

"Drink." Elif says forcing her arm into my mouth. I lap greedily at the blood. I become lost in the essence of her magical blood. I feel like I could have an orgasm just by drinking this…

I feel Elif running her hands through my hair, cooing at me softly.

"There you go. Drink it all up, baby girl…"

* * *

 _4 days later…_

Christmas is in 2 more days and I still have no idea what to get Bella or Elif. My body fully recovered after Elif gave me her blood.

I'm supposed to go to diagon alley tomorrow to get something for Elif. I think Bella would enjoy something from Italy more, so I have to go back there too.

Mr. and Mrs. Black sent a howler to Bella demanding she attend the Christmas Balls with my family. My heart sank when I found out Bella would have to return back to my home. I really wish I got to spend more time with her while we visited Italy. If only I had even a little sense of control. We would have been able to spend more time together…

I received letters upon letters from Rabastan, and even some from Rodolphus. My father rushed here as soon as he found out I was in bad shape. Andromeda, Narcissa, and my little brother Nick all brought cards and some of my Christmas gifts just in case I wouldn't make it home for Christmas. Even my mother came…She still displayed her cold and uncaring demeanor, but to a much smaller degree. Although it seemed she was still cold to me, her eyes showed something different, and for once I was grateful for her. Her eyes were softer, and her voice didn't hold its usual harsh and demanding tone. She even offered to stay with me in the district for the rest of my time there…which was progress coming from her.

Right now I am currently sitting in Mr. Riddle's home. He sent me an owl saying that her needed to meet with me before he performed the ritual spell. I have yet to see him, for his _'friends'_ informed me that he was finishing up some business. I scoff at the thought of his friends. _'Friends, huh? They seem more like servants to me…'_

 _Just who is this man...?_

Suddenly, I freeze. _This power…what is this magic?! It feels dark…extremely powerful, and cold. But above all, it's intriguing...hypnotizing even…_

I feel him before I see him…my eyes find the mysterious man dressed in a black suit, he has jet black hair style perfectly for his handsome face. He is rather pale, but for some reason that only adds to his appeal. He is tall and slim, probably reaching over 6'4".

The magic coming from this man is so powerful it actually makes a little hard to breath. There's something off about his magic…something doesn't feel exactly right. That only adds to his frighting presence.

He studies me quietly before saying, "Nina Russo…you certainly are what they claimed you were," He says in a soft voice. What am I? What does he mean when he said, _"You certainly are what they claimed you were…?"_

"Excuse my manners, I'm Tom Riddle." He extends his long spider like fingers. I accept the handshake and I shudder at how cold his hands are.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I say trying my best not show my fear.

He smiles softly, "I want to get straight to the point. You are a very exceptional witch, and I'd hate to see that talent go to waste. Have you ever casted an unforgivable before?" I want to lie to him. I really do, because he might sell me out…but for some reason, I can't seem to lie…

"Yes, sir...All three of them." I say like an obedient child.

"Exceptional indeed…a _prodigy_ even…" He muses to himself.

"Thank you, sir, but I am hardly a prodigy." I smile sheepishly at him.

He waves his hand dismissively, "Nonsense. Let me ask you, how is the work at Hogwarts for you?"

"Easy. I mean, really easy. I don't even need to practice or study. Although I spend most of my time in the library, but that's because I study more advanced magic than they teach at Hogwarts." I answered. It was only after he made a face as if to say, " _You see what I mean, now?"_ did I realize what I actually said. There's only one other person who finds the work easy too, but even she isn't studying magic _as_ advanced as I am.

"Okay, so if I _am_ a prodigy, then my girl—my friend Bella is too. She's not exactly as strong as me, but she easily comes in second in the entire school."

"Oh there is no doubt that you are a prodigy. That's very high praise coming from me. So…you believe there is someone else who is also powerful?" He asks raising his eyebrow.

"Yes. My best friend. Bellatrix. She's 15."

His eyes flicker in recognition, "Bellatrix… _Black_?"

My face lights up in excitement, "Yes! You know of her?"

"Oh no. I haven't had the pleasure of properly meeting Bellatrix, but I do know her family quite well. Her father was always saying how powerful he thought she was, even as a young girl. I never really looked into it because I figured he was just being a usual parent," He says softly, "But you agree that she is powerful, yes?"

"Oh definitely!" I exclaim.

"Very well then, this is good…Say, Nina, I brought you here for a reason. I want to talk with you some, and I want you to demonstrate some of your dueling skills to me. Then, I will discuss your future as a pure-blood witch with you…"

"Future?" I ask the confusion obvious on my face.

"I want to share my plan for the future with you…but first I want to show you to the grounds. I want to see you duel one of my friends…he won't go easy on you, but I feel he is the one that should be worried…"

"Of course sir…anything. I'll do anything for you for helping me with the block spell…"

His face seemed to become…transfixed at my words…he looked different. Almost less human…

"Excellent. Let's begin, shall we?" he smiles. I nod my head. My eyes hard with determination.

 _I owe him my life…_

 _Until next time…when Tom Riddle has a plan…it never ends well…_


End file.
